My Heart
by Celeste11
Summary: After a heart breaking arguement with Inuyasha, Kagome finds herself running, What? Into Sesshomaru?Revised and soon to be updated!
1. Hanging on you

My Heart

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha. cries

Side Note: Sesshie-chan has two arms! YAY!

Chapter 1: Hanging on you

Kagome stood outside in the rain as the sun came up over the eastern skies. An orange glow began to rise on the small hill she was standing on. As the light crept closer to where her skirt brushed the ground under her bare feet she stirred at the new warmth slowly rising and the wind began to die. A cold chill suddenly crept over her, she looked behind her, not turning her body to face the oncoming and unwanted guest. Inuyasha came closer, anger in his eyes. She left in the middle of the night and for the last few hours has been up on the hilltop watching the skies. Inuyasha was not angry because she left that night, but because she refused to leave this morning. Perhaps she was still upset about what he had said the night before.

She remembered it so clearly; she wished it were a dream but she couldn't escape her nightmare. The night was cold and dark and the sun had already set over the west. Inuyasha was in a rage that they were not getting any jewel shards from the latest detections of the jewel's presence.

"Well, Inuyasha we should be there in a few days." Kagome said hopefully. Inuyasha was unmoved.

"Shut up, Kagome! You said we were going to be there in a few days three times already. How far are we?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not to long. I think they're moving." Kagome thought that Inuyasha would yell at her for not telling him sooner, but she wasn't prepared for what he said next. "Kagome,"

"You are supposed to find the jewels and lead us there," Inuyasha spat as he started to stand up, "You're no good to us if you don't help us find the jewel, it's your fault it broke in the first place. You might as well go home, you shouldn't risk our necks in order to feel important!"

Kagome was hurt and hurt badly. She fought tears that were threatening to spill like a waterfall over her face. 'Is that all I am to him,' she thought, 'A jewel shard detector and a liability. No.' Kagome stood; a single tear ran from her cheek. She didn't even have the strength to 'sit' him as he thought she was going to do. All she thought she could handle was being alone, all alone.

And there she stood.

The middle of the dark forest was more inviting than him. She thought about going home, then a strange thought came, she would make Inuyasha like her or at least make him see that there was someone who wouldn't think of her as a burden or just some human girl looking for attention. Who she could go to, she didn't know.

She started walking, in some obscure direction. The forest to the west of where she stood on the hill looked safe enough. Kagome didn't talk to Inuyasha not trusting her voice. She quickly glanced at him before going it to the woods. Miroku laid a hand on Inuyasha's tense shoulder warning him not to follow with a shake of his head.

She continued to walk away, this time she wouldn't come back until she found someone who cared enough and would be willing to let her take care of Shippou, too. She walked, her feet already sore, not from walking, but from standing on the hill all night. She thought she heard familiar voices, but she paid no attention; her heart was set on getting away from Inuyasha before she didn't have the strength to keep going.

She began to run when the voices seemed to get close to her. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Her tears began to spill as she ranand were beginning to cloud her vision. She tried not to look back. The ground kicked up beneath her feet covering the foot trail she left behind. She dodged the trees, but she couldn't avoid hitting the branches that hung down in disarray. The tears stung her eyes and scratches appeared as she hazily hit branches in front of her.

She heard a grunt and finally she realized that she was on the ground, she didn't bother to see who it was she ran into and kept running, more tears falling as she tried to use her last reserves of strength to keep running. She heard someone following, possibly whom she ran into. She knew whoever it was would easily catch up to her with seemingly great agility, she feared that it would be Inuyasha after her. She quickened her pace, sending waves of pain up and down her body with the effort.

They were right behind her, but she didn't turn around as an arm grabbed at her wrist causing her to fly backward into the unknown personage. She gasped for breath, holding her eyes closed, afraid to open them again as if she would die if she did. They still held her wrist in their clenched hand. In a wasted effort to keep herself standing she feel back onto the torso of the one standing behind her. At this point she couldn't even feel embarrassed.

"You are brave human wench aren't you." A man behind her said in more of a statement than a question, "You run, alone in the forest, without the pathetic Inuyasha to protect you. You are awfully brave…Inuyasha's wench."

The voice she recognized as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Even then, she was glad it wasn't Inuyasha. What was it he called her? Inuyasha's wench? "I'm not Inuyasha's anything. I don't want to be, either. I don't want to have anything to do with him." She didn't know what his reaction was besides silence. He was surprised, she was always so loyal to his half-brother. What has the hanyou done now? 'What in the seven hells is going on?'

It was at that moment that he had an idea, Jaken wasn't around to bother him. He knew that they would come for her, and he was eager to take something that was his brother's. She would do very nicely indeed. He sniffed her curiously. She had Inuyasha's scent all over her.

"Time for a wash."

He was finding it hard to breathe with that stench. He let go of her wrist only to pick her up in his arms and proceed to carry her on his shoulder. She was very light, and to his amazement she didn't even struggle. He heard her muffle under her breath 'hentai.' Though he heard it he ignored it, eager to get to the lake that rested near by.

When he thought he was near enough to the lake without warning he threw her into the lake. She howled as she was thrown into the air and landed in the middle of a very cold lake. Sesshomaru was amused as she writhed and howled at how cold the water was. She started to shiver. She could she the look on Sesshomaru's face, she knew something that he had overlooked. "Sesshomaru! Have you forgotten something? You were carrying me, so now you to smell as I do."

Sesshomaru looked down and sniffed, she was right. 'Damn woman, damn hanyou.' Sesshomaru began to strip of his clothing to the surprise and mortification of Kagome. He let himself drift into the water, glad to rid himself of that horrible smell. He soon noticed that while he went into the water, Kagome went to the shore. He looked at her for a moment. Suddenly an urge came over Kagome and she stripped herself of all but her underwear and grabbed Sesshomaru's kimono and dove back into the water. She let her feet graze the bottom of the lake a few feet away from Sesshomaru and held up his wet kimono, it dripped a waterfall. Kagome began to laugh and tossed the heavy kimono to its owner. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he had the urge to join her in this game of hers and threw his kimono to the beach effortlessly. Kagome had watched the kimono land on the beach, but then when she looked again Sesshomaru had disappeared. The lake was too still.

Kagome was pulled under water as her captor held her by her waist possessively under the water. They went to the surface where they were close enough to the shore that Sesshomaru could touch the floor, but still not show his lower half. Kagome didn't have to see it, she felt it. Her body was pressed tightly against his. 'He's beautiful.' Kagome leaned forward nuzzling under his chin as she let her body melt against his.

Sesshomaru didn't move. 'What is she doing? Doesn't she know who I am and how alone she is with me, and how close we are? Why doesn't that sound, right? No! A human will not bewitch me.' Kagome murmured his name under her breath making his hair stick up on end as it blew against his wet skin. 'Why can't I just kill her? No, my plan has not changed. I will take her then I will give her to Inuyasha. Then again, the pain might be worse for him if he finds that she openly let me take her as my own. She might be willing now. The sooner, the better. I will be able to dispose of her earlier than I thought.' A smile brushed his mouth as he looked down at the mysterious girl against him.

He gently brought her to the shore placing her on the soft grass that blended in with the sand by the beach as it sloped downward on a gently descending hill. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he bent over her nearly naked form. She began to blush as he came closer. 'God, she's beautiful. That baka of a brother.' He leaned so close to her that they're noses touched and her blush increased ten fold. He drew closer drawing her into a kiss. Sesshomaru was surprised to find her kissing him back and he pulled away. He looked at her for a moment finally sensing the hurt she was feeling. She leaned her head up to kiss his nose. Her kiss was so gentle, her eyes focusing onto his. Everything in his body wanted to relinquish what the mutt had done to her, he wanted-her. He locked her mouth in a passionate kiss, rendering both helpless to the inevitable.

Inuyasha caught the familiar scent of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had gone to find her when the others began to worry. He could sense that there had been a chase and fear in the one being chased, Kagome's fear. 'If he's done anything to her, I'll destroy him.' The group consisting of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked on as Inuyasha's anger began to build. Whatever was worrying him, it was really bad.

They raced down the trail following an angry, passionate Inuyasha at the lead. They all felt concern for Kagome, but for some odd reason they felt as if she was okay and that they should leave her alone, but Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. "Hold on Kagome."

'I'm coming.'


	2. I love you

Sesshomaru held Kagome against his body. Kagome began to cry, the tears streaming down her face as her fear began to take its hold. Sesshomaru stopped a cupped her chin pulling her face to his. He didn't want to see her cry. "Kagome, You are safe with me. You have nothing to fear." Kagome looked into his eyes, her tears beginning to fade into tiny streaks on her face. Sesshomaru pulled off of her sitting next to her silently. Kagome shifted and pulled herself up. Sesshomaru looked in her eyes, and Kagome understood. Sesshomaru was lonely and hurting. Though he never said it and never would, she knew. She drew close to him, laying her head in his chest. His face contorted into a small smile as his mask faded while he stared at the girl who lay trustingly in his arms.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha and the others came into the clearing by the lake to find both naked and Sesshomaru holding a shivering Kagome. Her face was leaning into his chest. Sesshomaru grimaced and slightly growled in his throat as the party came to steal her away. Inuyasha took a step forward only to see Sesshomaru tense up warning him that he was not to come any closer. Inuyasha's face dropped as he realized that Sesshomaru was still holding Kagome, who was awake and aware of all going on. Sesshomaru was frustrated that he was being watched while he was holding the human woman in his arms. Quickly a thought registered and he gently licked Kagome's neck, further infuriating Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gave a quick, mocking look at Inuyasha then his attention turned back to Kagome.

A small, but distinct whisper was heard. Sesshomaru gave a laugh for only he knew what she said. The seemingly heartless Sesshomaru was laughing. Sesshomaru tentatively licked her neck again. Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear, only loud enough so that she would know what he was saying, "I will come back for you tonight, wait for me. I don't want to hurt you. When I come you can tell me if you will come back to my castle with me. Wait for me, my love." Sesshomaru got up and grabbed his kimono then darted toward the skies leaving Kagome and the party in silent horror.

Kagome's eyes got wide as the scene took its full effect. She look up down at herself and realized that she was almost completely naked! Kagome ran to get her clothes and no sooner had she gotten them did she run into a nearby bush, muttering curses. Inuyasha ran to her. Inuyasha saw her behind the bush, she had cuts and marks all over her and- and she was trying to put her clothes on behind the bush. Inuyasha looked in shock as he realized that Kagome had a look of death on her face. "HENTAI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Sesshomaru willingly stayed with her even after they arrived. It made him sick to think Kagome didn't panic or chow any signs that she wanted to leave or get away until after he was gone. He came to one conclusion, that Sesshomaru must have bewitched her somehow.

Later  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the tree as she thought. How could this be? Sesshomaru, the cold and ruthless ruler of the western lands, was lonely. ''My love'did he really say that? I do feel better since I was with him.' She looked up to see Inuyasha approaching

"Huh, Inuyasha?" Slowly and hesitantly Inuyasha approached Kagome. He took small steps until he stood three feet in front of her.

The sky was dark, but the light of the moon reflected onto Kagome's shimmering hair. The wind gently playing with her hair as Inuyasha stood in front of her. Now was the time, he would tell her his true feelings. He wouldn't back down. He had to be sure. He didn't think he would ever get another chance. The heat was rising to his face as he stood there, almost in a trance. Meanwhile, Kagome didn't move, or speak the slightest whisper. She only gazed at him steadily.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Inuyasha paused taking in a breath, preparing to say what he meant to all along, when Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, I understand. I'm not sad anymore, I know how you feel about Kikyou."

'Is she nuts? What was she talking about?'

"K-Kikyou." Inuyasha repeated blushing a little confusedly.

"Yes, I know you love her Inuyasha. I'm not her, and I never will be Inuyasha. I stayed because I hoped that you would realize that and think of me as Kagome, not Kikyou's shadow. I see I was wrong, now. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." The wind rustled, knocking Inuyasha to the ground in a second. There he was, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, looking at her intently.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started softly, not paying attention to the stricken Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stood to his feet and slowly went toward his brother' just as Sesshomaru held his hand out to Kagome. Inuyasha standing a few short feet away gazed at the movement turning to Kagome. She stood up, facing Sesshomaru, a blank look on her face. She held up her hand to her face for a moment as if wiling it to decide for her. Silently she placed her hand in his. With a graceful leap he headed toward the sky, with Kagome in his arms. "Kagome!" Kagome.

'I love you.'

Kagome looked back on Inuyasha who was still standing by the tree as she flew higher and higher with Sesshomaru. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about him. 'Inuyasha.' She sighed and turned to the figure in front of her. Slowly she looked down and saw the cloud she was standing on and the ground far below it. 'Oh, my.'

Sesshomaru smelled her fear and held her closer. She leaned into him instinctually, closing her eyes tightly. A small blush grazed her cheeks as they flew toward the West, to the home of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru looked at the figure in his arms, the wind blowing hair in her face, gently brushing his Kimono. 'Tetsusaiga you will be mine, at last. I will use this girl against my brother. She is his biggest weakness. Now, sleep'. And Kagome slept.

When Kagome awoke the sounds of morning were upon her. She was on a soft futon in a white, luxurious room with a balcony looking over a garden. The balcony lay on the left side of the bed protected by double doors. In front of the bed was a white door. On the left side of the door was a beautiful dresser with a long mirror over it. On the right side of the bed was a white door leading to what could only be a bathroom. Next to the bed was a large mahogany cabinet for clothes. Ivy hung down the balcony, becoming light green when the sun caught it. The fresh air from outside was intoxicating. It really seemed… peaceful. She slowly made her way to the end of the balcony ledge. Seeing the beautiful garden below and the strands of ivy leading down to it. She decided to climb down. Little did she know that Sesshomaru and Rin were in the garden. Rin was picking flowers for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagome on the balcony and turned to see a very strange sight. The girl was climbing down the ivy gracefully. He surmised that she must have climbed trees when she was little. When she reached the bottom she jumped down from the remaining foot of ivy and landed on the soft grass beneath.

She began to go toward an old tree. The old Oak tree stood in a majestic glory.

The leaves were an orange-red color and amazing to look at. The branches were just starting to shed them. As she watched the wind carry them away she saw a small girl.

Sesshomaru watched as she stood before the tree holding her hand out to it as if she was expecting an answer. The wind picked up creating a howling sound. Sesshomaru watched as she smiled and closed her eyes as if trying to understand what the wind was saying. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at the luminous branches above. She smiled a deep smile and began to walk away slowly.

Finally noticing Sesshomaru watching her intently, she walked slowly past him to Rin. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Rin, who was enjoying the flowers and roses, turned around and happily met Kagome with a smile. She pulled at a yellow rose to give to Kagome.

"Look at what Rin has Kagome-Chan. Here, this is for Kagome."

"Thank you Rin. Do you know what this rose is called? It's called Timeless"

"Really?" Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru eagerly. She quickly picked at a white rose as Sesshomaru approached the two girls. He walked past Kagome and stood at Rin's side. Rin held up the rose to Sesshomaru who gracefully took it from the girl's hands. "Tell Sesshomaru-sama what this is called Kagome!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who came closer to Sesshomaru until she was by his side. She touched the rose in his hands, slightly touching his claw. She still didn't flinch. "This is called a Vandella, this" she held the yellow rose to Sesshomaru, "is Timeless. Even red roses have a name. They're called Classy. Rin, would you like me to teach you the names of the flowers and roses?"

Rin nodded excitedly and began to dance around Sesshomaru shouting. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and slid the yellow rose into his clenched fist then began to walk away toward the ivy strands leading to the balcony leaving a very excited Rin and a very perplexed Lord. 'How dare she touch me without my permission. Maybe I should just destroy her and take the sword after killing my brother in his anger. That can be done. It will be tonight.'


	3. Sessho the Kawaii

Inuyasha told the group of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede-baba what happened. They all stood in shock that not only would he steep so low as to kidnapping but that she would go with him of her own volition, it just seemed too weird. After telling this strange twist of events Inuyasha stopped speaking all together. 'He must have bewitched her in some way, my Kagome would never leave me.'

Kagome woke up in the arms of Sesshomaru. The moon was sill high. They stood on a dark hill, the castle far away over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He slowly set her down deciding to go no further. He wouldn't let her take another step toward his home. 'It ends now.'

Kagome stood no more that arms length away from him. Kagome took a step closer, eager to ask why he took her away, just wanting to understand. She felt as if she could be with him forever, just fall into his loving embrace. She couldn't think of him as anything more than just him. She was no longer aware that she was now standing by Inuyasha's most hated enemy.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand to her fragile neck expecting to spill her life's blood in a matter of moments and be rid of her forever when something that he didn't expect happened. She leaned into his hand and walked closer until she was no more than a hairs breadth away from the demon lord. 'What is this? Something warm? Is this her?' Sesshomaru could no longer think, a feeling of someone calling out to him. He was about to loose control. Without thinking he blindly pulled her up to meet his eyes, gazing into the luminous mahogany eyes so deep and loving. 'Loving? Does she love me? No she could never love me, but…'

"You have entered my den, woman, and will never escape me." Sesshomaru threatened. She glanced playfully into his eyes and made a growl in her throat mockingly.

"I know."

He couldn't hold it, he felt himself fall inside, the barrier of his heart cracking under the strain. He kissed her and he kissed her hard. Suddenly he was no longer alone in the kiss. Strange new emotions churned in them as he parted her mouth with his tongue earning a moan. She pressed her self into his body as his tongue explored the sweet confines of her mouth. 'I will not kill her. I can't. Keep the sword bastard; I have your precious Kagome now. This is my revenge. Not only will I have satisfaction, I will have pleasure.'

Inuyasha tossed and turned about like a puppy with a nightmare. He couldn't sleep, not tonight. His head was a buzz of confusion. 'How could she leave? How?' It was all so strange. Inuyasha stood in the forest alone. Tonight the new moon was overhead. His black hair was tossed about by the wind like a dark shadow world of its own. No one could understand what he was feeling, no one. He looked to the surreal forest about him, over to his left was the God Tree. So many mysteries and tales of old clung to that tree no matter how much it swayed at the fury of the wind.

'I will rescue her from him, I will. I will save you Kagome, Tomorrow, tomorrow.'

Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru held onto her, his tongue claiming her. Millions of different emotions swirled within her. How could anything feel so right? She felt herself losing it. The moon was hanging above them, showering them with light. Sesshomaru flew into the air still holding her in his embrace. With a startling leap he flew toward the castle. They reached a balcony where he slowly touched the railing with his graceful feet. He led her across the room effortlessly carrying the human miko in his arms. He pulled loose from his kiss. She looked into his eyes, the light of the moon gracing them softly. He laid her on the bed, while standing over her. He sat at the end of the bed, looking at her.

She got up and slowly crawled toward him. As she looked into his eyes, sitting on her heels her delicate lips teasing his mind with their closeness. Sesshomaru looked at her silently, not showing any sign of emotion. She opened her mouth to speak, but he turned his head away. She lifted her hand to his chin and turned his head toward her. She closed the gap between them, sealing his mouth in a soft kiss that could touch the very heavens. He looked at her, her eyes closed with her full lashes grazing her skin.

Gently he folded his arms around her tiny waist. She put her head on his shoulder as he stroked her lower back. She put her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his neck. She did not move from his neck even as she fell asleep in his embrace. Sesshomaru stared at the figure in his arms. She was so light, so gentle to touch, so unique. He didn't care if she wasn't a demon; she was here with him, sleeping trustingly against him. 'I have never felt this way about anyone.' She snuggled closer to him.

He gently shifted her to his side and slowly lay down. Looking at her was enough for him tonight. Tomorrow he would show her his home. Tomorrow now seemed long to come. He would wait no longer to take her.

Tomorrow.

Inuyasha had them all up early with loud noise from his potty mouth. The group was to stay behind and keep watch for any shards. Inuyasha would go to Sesshomaru's castle and take Kagome back to the village to see Kaede-baba about having whatever curse was upon her removed. The group agreed and Inuyasha set off.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He would be there by nightfall; he just hoped it wouldn't be too late. With the wind at his back he ran toward the castle of his childhood to save the only one he cared about.

'Kagome.'


	4. Jealousy

"Kagome,"

Silence…

"Woman get up! Wench."

"I heard that, Sesshomaru, and I will not get up because you are calling me names like a child."

Sesshomaru instantly pounced on her from his place beside the bed. He held her arms above her head. She simply smiled at him while he looked down at her with an unchanging expression of anger.

"You will never call me a child again. Understand, woman?"

"Well, well, well, aren't you in a good mood this morning, Merry Sunshine. I think you need a good cat nap."

Sesshomaru sounded a low growl in his throat.

"Listen Sesshie-chan I am playing with you. I know you are not a child or a cat. Now if you don't mind, please let go before my arms lose more blood than they already have."

Sesshomaru made another growl before letting go of her arms. Though he didn't move the rest of his body from her. Kagome began to laugh.

"What is so funny woman?"

"First of all, my name is Kagome, and I would like to be called by my name. Second you are so Kawaii!" Now Kagome burst out laughing in a fit that wouldn't stop. Sesshomaru growled again and pressed his body onto hers, smothering her in his grasp. Sesshomaru couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to forgive her everything and be happy with her. He leaned into her throat and began to kiss the nape of her neck, willing himself not to take her now.

Kagome moaned into his neck, pushing him further to the breaking point. He wanted her, and it took a great amount of control not to do what he desperately wanted. He didn't want to scare her. If his plan was going to work he needed her to trust him.

'You know that's bullshit.'

'I would never lower myself to take a human as my mate.'

'Why not? She is better than the youkai bitches that throw themselves at your feet.'

'That may be so, but she is nothing extraordinary. I will keep her as a pet.'

'Your loss.'

"Sesshomaru, look at me."

Sesshomaru backed away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She could see his want, she knew she wasn't ready for him to enter her, but she was sure that she wanted to be with him. She brought a soft hand to his cheek brushing her hand against him softly.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not ready yet." He couldn't bear to look at her any more; he strained himself to keep still. "If you need reassurance, than here." She had once heard from Kaede-baba that a demon would bite the neck to show ownership. She hoped it would be enough until she felt ready.

She tilted her head slightly showing more of the side he was kissing. He stared at her almost delving into her very soul to ask permission. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that this would be a sign to all that she was his. He could content himself with that fact for now. With that thought he again put his lips to the nape of her neck, breathing in the sweet smell. He felt her shake slightly when she felt his bared fangs against her neck. He suddenly bit into her neck sending waves of pain thought her body. The more she struggled under his fangs, the harder he bit into her silky flesh. Finally he let go, licking at the mark upon her flesh once. Without looking at her, he silently got off of Kagome and exited the room.

Kagome woke with a slight pain in her neck. Sesshomaru had left without a word. She was so confused. It was like he didn't care. 'Maybe he was mad that I didn't…' She trailed off. She prayed that she had made the right decision.

"He didn't mean any of it." She said to herself. She could feel the tears flowing down her face as she silently cried.

"Inuyasha…" She hugged her legs to her chest and put her forehead to her knees.

"Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru's blood began to boil. 'How dare she? She belongs to me and yet she pleas for the half-bread!' His eyes began to bleed red at the thought.

The door to Kagome's room slammed open startling Kagome out of her thoughts. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was in disarray. Sesshomaru's gaze bore into her.

'I knew he didn't care. What have I done?' Kagome thought dejectedly.

At her sudden intense sadness at seeing him Sesshomaru's anger began to rised. 'She didn't want me. She only wanted Inuyasha. Why!'

What had began as a low growl became a deep rumbling. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru was slowly being overcome by rage. For the first time Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in fear. She had not been this scared even when she had first met him.

Sesshomaru watched her through rage filled eyes as she slowly became overcome by fear. He knew he needed to leave before he killed her. To kill her would betray the honor of the mark. Sesshomaru flew out the balcony doors and into the forest surrounding the castle.

Kagome sobbed as she heard a great roar come in from beyond the forest.

Inuyasha raced through the forests and valleys leading to Kagome. He silently prayed that she was okay and that he could safely take her away from him, still having the sword in his possession. Nightfall was coming soon. He had to keep going, for Kagome's sake. So help him, he would get Sesshomaru for casting a spell on his Kagome.

As nightfall set in, he neared the castle. He needed to find where Kagome was, then if Sesshomaru was close by. If so he would have to wait to make sure of the fact that Kagome was not to get in the way so she wouldn't get hurt if his brother sensed his presence. Half Brother, Murderer.

Sesshomaru walked down the corridors of the west wing of his castle deep in thought. He would find Kagome and settle once and for all if she loved his half-breed brother. He slowly turned the corner coming to a stop in front of one of three doors. The one on the left of it was his and the one further down the corridor on the right was Rin's.

He had wondered about putting her in the room reserved for his mate, but he would deal with that when the time came. He didn't bother knocking as he entered the room. It was still heavy with smell of tears, but something else disturbed him about the room. It was empty.

Sesshomaru growled in anger He stood just inside the doorway looking into the empty room. 'She ran away!' How could I not have sensed it?' A noise behind him brought him out of his reverie. In the blink of an eye he unsheathed his sword and held it to the neck of a really unlucky servant. The servant dropped the bath soaps she was carrying and stared wide-eyed at the furious demon lord.

"What happened! How long has she been gone without me being informed!" Sesshomaru growled, barely suppressing his rage. The servant threw up her hands as if stung.

"My lady was hungry so I brought her to the dining room. I did not think to tell you, my lord. Please forgive this servant." The girl quivered as she began to shake. She closed her eyes tight hoping against all hope that she would be spared. "I was going to draw a bath for her when she finished eating, my lord."

The red in Sesshomaru's eyes faded instantly. If she meant nothing to him, then why did he feel so relieved? He sheathed his sword. The servant looked ready to pea on the floor. He had no doubt that by the time he got to the dining room everyone would know about this. He had the overwhelming urge to kill her, but Kagome would have his head.

"Leave."

The servant didn't wait a second before she ran down the corridor. Sesshomaru watched her leave before bending down to examine the bath soaps. 'She needs a brush.' He thought suddenly. Sesshomaru exited the room heading down to the dining room. He stopped a servant on the way and told him to find a brush. He obediently ran to get one while Lord Sesshomaru waited. The hawk demon came back in less than a minute with a brush and bowing he gave it to Sesshomaru.

He opened the dining room doors to see Kagome eating dinner while talking to a deer youkai. He seemed very interested in Kagome as she talked about her friend Sango. She seemed to be enjoying his company… too much.

"Get out."

He startled Kagome and the deer youkai. He jumped from his seat next to her and made a hasty bow and left toward the east wing. Sesshomaru approached Kagome gracefully, not betraying his hidden anger. He could smell the nervousness radiating off of her. She glanced at him nervously as he set down the brush next to her plate.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice with her head down, suddenly very interested in the silverware.

Sesshomaru simply walked toward one of the windows in the dining room behind Kagome. She continued playing with her fork.

"What's wrong?"

'Duh, stupid question, Kags.'

"You will return to Inuyasha in the morning."

Kagome stood up suddenly, knocking her chair over. "Why?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her slowly. "It's what you want, isn't it?" Sesshomaru has to repress his sudden anger at the thought.

"No, I don't. I do want to know why you brought me here. Did you just want to trade me for the Tetsusaiga all along?" Silent tears began sliding down Kagome's cheeks.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find her crying, and more surprised to hear her say that she didn't want to go back. He didn't sense any dishonesty in it. 'Did she say I brought her here for the sword? That must be what is bothering her.' Sesshomaru calmed considerably. However, that didn't erase the fact that she was taking such a liking to the deer youkai servant.

"Is this why you asked for my brother this morning?" Sesshomaru emphasized brother.

"Yes! Why did you leave me like that? I have you my trust and my promise to be yours." Kagome's hand went to her shoulder. "Then you left, like I no longer mattered!" Kagome felt like screaming. He chest tightened painfully.

'Should I have said something?' Sesshomaru wondered. 'Humans are so emotional. I supposed it would matter to her.' He couldn't help being relieved to hear that she didn't want to go to his brother. After all, the mark when unfulfilled would leave and she could return to Inuyasha. He doubted that she didn't know it was temporary. She should now that she would belong to him until they mated. He would not mate with the woman-child, but he would keep her, perhaps as a lover. For some unknown reason that thought put a bad taste in his mouth.

He approached her cautiously. When he was arms-length away she ran into his arms and began to cry into his chest. God he hated to see her cry. He put one arm around her back and used the other to tip her face up to look at him. She slowly opened her eyes when he did so.

"I did not think to reassure you. This Sesshomaru is…sorry." Kagome gasped. She instantly forgot that she was mad at him.

"You mean you don't want me to leave?" She asked nervously. He shook his head. She smiled at him warmly.

"You're forgiven." She buried her head into his chest while she clutched onto his robes.

'She forgives me?' Sesshomaru found something warm in him. Unknowingly his hear was beginning to thaw. Another piece of his wall broke.

He finally reached the castle at nightfall, Sesshomaru was close to Kagome; that he was sure of. He sensed him in the room with the balcony. Fearing to alert Sesshomaru he decided to stay down wind and watch him carefully from the vines spreading over the ledge. Easing up, he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome was silently brushing her hair while Sesshomaru watched. It was obvious to Inuyasha that he was in deep thought about something. Then he heard Kagome speak as she put down the brush.

"Rin might come later, she had a bad dream last night while we were asleep." She turned to Sesshomaru who sat completely still on the edge of the bed.

"She will have to care for herself sometime, now is when she will learn."

"She is a child, Sesshomaru, she can come when she needs help. She is human, Sesshomaru. She won't help her children if she doesn't learn from us." Was it just him or did it already sound like they were mated? Sesshomaru thought for a moment, obviously debating something.

"We won't be disturbed tonight, I have already seen to that."

"Oh, how?" Kagome folded her arms as she put the brush away and sat at the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru got up slowly crossing to face her. "I have appointed Jaken to watch her. She will not disturb us tonight."

"Why is tonight so special?" Kagome now saw the look in his eyes, whether or not she was ready, he had decided it was to be their night. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't understand; not until he saw Sesshomaru forcing her back to the headboard of the bed.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't make himself known, but perhaps there was a way to make him leave long enough to get her out. He ran to the other side looking for something he could destroy to get his attention. His study would do well. He would hear that. Inuyasha took time trying to remember where it was. He finally found it at the bottom of the west wing.

A noise sounded from his study, but tonight wasn't the night to worry about such things. He had something to do. He stripped of his Kimono and let if fall swiftly with his armor to the floor. Kagome made a shocked gasp sending thrills up his spine. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he would. He began to shed her of her clothes, which Kagome helped to take off. 'Damn, I should have given her a kimono!'

After removing the last remaining article of clothing, he stopped to look at her. This beautiful creature would soon belong to him. She saw him looking at her and covered herself with her hands from his penetrating gaze.

"No, you are mine to see. Do not hide yourself from me." Sesshomaru held her hands and looked at her again. She was more beautiful every time he looked at her. He wanted her. Now was the time to claim her for himself.

When Inuyasha returned to the balcony ledge Sesshomaru was looking at the naked form of Kagome laying in front of him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 'She will not be his plaything!'

That was when he heard something he never thought he would hear.

"Kagome, you need not fear. I will protect you now. Inuyasha will never hurt you again, my beloved. You are my love. You are mine, and now I, Sesshomaru, shall be yours." Kagome gasped in shock at what she heard. 'Too bad you have to see this Inuyasha. There is nothing you can do now but watch as I take her. "Will you be mine? Now and Forever?"

Kagome leaned back onto the headboard relaxing while in deep thought. Sesshomaru watched her intently as if willing her to say yes, though he would never admit it part of him was begging her. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, and as confusion and fear plagued him, his mind reeled in horror as the small nod passed though his brain. She had accepted him, Sesshomaru, the devil himself.

Sesshomaru's mind spun in all directions as he realized that she would now be with him forever. She would give her mind, spirit, and soul to him willingly. A creature so beautiful and pure would be his. All his other thoughts passed away as the new thought submerged. Even Inuyasha watching was now nothing of consequence.

Sesshomaru leaned down at began to fervently kiss her stomach slowly trailing a path to her breasts. If this pleasure he was feeling now was anything like what he would experience next he was in a world of pure, unimaginable bliss. As he worked his way up he spread her legs to fit his lower half. The heat between them grew as he neared her center.

Suddenly Sesshomaru groped her right breast with his hand eliciting a moan making him impossibly harder.. Slowly removing his hand and gliding it gently down to her waist as his mouth took over he gasped in shock when she lifted her hand to his head and whispered his name.

"You don't know what you do to me." Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru I'm not trying to tease you." Kagome stopped his mouth with hers as she brought him up to her lips. "Sesshomaru, I- I want you. Inside me." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gasped at her statement. Though Inuyasha could not bear the words to come out of her mouth he watched and listened as they stared at one another.

'Holy Shit!' Little did he know that Sesshomaru shared a similar thought.

Jealousy rose in Inuyasha like a plague; a roaring wind devil in all its rage. Kagome had chosen him, and he didn't even get a chance. Once again his half-brother beat him, something no one thought possible when it came to women. 'How could it be that she would look at him like that? What has he done to her? I will not…

I will not lose her to a murderer!'

Inuyasha flew with the speed of the gods into the open room crashing and tumbling in his way until he finally hit Sesshomaru off of Kagome and onto the floor. Getting up a bit Sesshomaru looked death at the one he thought would never go this far. Inuyasha already up began baring pearly fangs and emitting low feral growls.

Sesshomaru got up and towered over the enraged Inuyasha. "What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked almost as a stranger that Inuyasha just bumped into.

"I am here to save Kagome from losing herself to a murderer who has cast a spell on her."

Silence.

Suddenly Sesshomaru began to laugh. Really laugh. Kagome was still on the bed clutching the blankets around her and looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood baffled. Sesshomaru was laughing, completely naked, and seemed to think Inuyasha an old chum. "A spell. Inuyasha honestly, I do not need a spell to have a human. If I wanted a mate I would have chosen a demon Inuyasha, truly. She has confessed her affections."

Inuyasha looked blank as Kagome's silent tears went unnoticed. "Yes, you and she expressed feelings, I would like the chance to express my own feelings." Inuyasha raised to his full height and began to calm himself to Sesshomaru's state of matter knowing that if he could express his feelings and not hurt Kagome while fighting with Sesshomaru, it was worth it to be civil, maybe.

Sesshomaru saw him transform from a wild best with no civility to a calm relaxed and aware, matured state. If he had any respect for his brother it was now. "Speak." His voice was cold indifference. Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome. When she covered herself enough to feel comfortable he sat on the bed next to her. Nervousness seemed lost to the moment knowing it may be his only chance to confess.

Looking away he began, "Kagome, when I met you, I thought that you always got in the way. That's when I saw you for the first time as a respectable partner in our search. Somehow I let you get further and further from me. I never knew that you felt the way that I you did. Maybe I knew that you did, but denied it. I guess what I want to say is." Inuyasha turned to face her and began to move closer. "That I…I love you Kagome."

Sesshomaru who was barely listening, on hearing the confession began to look at his brother like a thief in the night wanting to steal the only thing he ever truly cared about away from him, and right in front of him. Sesshomaru stepped forward to look at the tear-streaked face of Kagome. A thousand emotions swelled within her, a fire of confusion swept through her, burning at her very insides. "No. NO!" Kagome screamed and shook her head. Her hands covered her face as she began to rock back and forth, crying rivers and oceans spilling from her very heart.

"Kagome." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in equally worrisome voices. Kagome shifted and grabbed her uniform limply lying on different sides of the room. When she reached her last article by the sliding wooden door she turned; her clothes in her hands, more tears threatening to spill. Once again, Inuyasha had broken her heart in a way she never though possible, by confessing to her. She had gone through so much because he showed every sign of a selfish, unloving demon. Now he says that he loved her, and he treated her like the wicked witch of the west, throwing water at her just for pleasure.

She put her left hand behind her and opened the door an inch. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at her and didn't seem to notice. Sesshomaru took a step back. He understood her in a way that he didn't understand himself. Inuyasha on the other hand took a step forward. Kagome's eyes became wide. In a swift motion Kagome was out the door and running away, her naked form disappearing down the hallway black with night. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice hit her ears like a thousand knives, driving her further into the darkness.

Soon, she was gone.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha leaped off the balcony and into the night to find Kagome. He on the other hand would wait. "Kagome I will wait for you." Sesshomaru entered his bedchamber from the balcony, Kagome's sent still fresh on the bed, which would help him for the night.

'Sesshomaru.'


	5. Family

Inuyasha combed the forests and valleys for any sign of Kagome. He failed. She was gone. Thoughts of her wereabouts plagued his mind in fits of terror and rage and madness. It had been a whole week, and no trace of her. His rage lay dormant inside him so long and it built up so much that he evensually started attacking random demons. "Sesshomaru doesn't even care." He stated as he began to head toward Kaede-baba's village to rest and eat. Then he would try again.

The moon hung over the sky like a white giant in the sky, with darkness looming about its glowing radiance. However, there was no peace tonight. It had been a little over a week; Sesshomaru couldn't take it, he didn't even know if she was safe with Inuyasha or not. He didn't want to frighten her, seeing as how tormented she was.

No, he would find her. He would make sure she was safe, even if he had to carry her away. Rushing to the door of his fixed study he headed out into the chilling night the rescue his damsel in distress, his Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The monk was about to just give up. Inuyasha had never been out this long before. Even Keade-baba was worried. The wind was so chilling that the hair on everyone's neck stood up as the wind howled and blew in their direction. If anyone could survive out in the forest alone it was Inuyasha. Turning back to the village, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara hung their heads in prayer for their comrade.

It was raining and cold. The fierce wind blew in every direction sending chills down her spine. She had been there for several days to be sure. Her disoriented thoughts had been lightened as she stayed there. Maybe no one cared. Inuyasha would find her and drag her back if he could, but Sesshomaru, doesn't he care. She lifted her hand to her neck reminding herself of the day she let herself be taken. What would have happened if Inuyasha hadn't barged in? Would he actually have her that completely? These questions raced in her mind to no end.

She played her memories of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha over and over in her mind. Each different emotion stilled her beating heart. If only someone was there to hold her, to comfort her. Maybe the last few days she didn't want anyone, but now she couldn't imagine warmth anymore. She lowered her head to her arms resting on her knees as she leaned against an old oak. She began to cry the same hurting emotions that forced the well in her heart to come flooding out.

Why did everything that once seemed so good, now seem so bad? How could her heart ever let this happen?

"Sesshomaru. thank you. I know you understand, but I. I need you now. Please."

She cried until she had no more tears to weap.

"Kagome. I needed you more than I knew." Sesshomaru was there, On the top of the hill standing in front of her. She knew that he had not been well in days. "I cannot choose for you. Who do you choose?"

For a moment Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'He's so good.' Kagome stood, her legs wobbled with uneasiness. One last tear slipped from her eye as she ran toward him. The sight in front of him was too much to bear. In one quick movement he grabbed her in the air and began spinning her about him. Her laughter tickled his ears and made his mind surge with a newfound easiness and rest. 'Her'

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she thought she heard her daughter's laughing. She quickly went into the table and found a note, with familiar writing, Kagome's hand. She opened the letter and found a long message:

Dear Mom, Souta, and Grampa,

I am going to stay in Feudal Japan. I don't know how it happened, but I fell in love. Please understand. Take care, I love you all so much. Goodbye, Kagome

Kagome's mother began to weep in tears of joy and sorrow. She wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye before she all too soon passed.

More coming soon.


	6. Fluffy!

Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at a very frustrated Dog demon Lord, "Hey! Come down here! Don't make me say it! Alright!" Suddenly Kagome takes a deep breath of the fresh air around her. This was it, Sesshomaru would not sit and stare at her from the balcony all day. "FLUFFY! FLUFFY! FLUFFY! FLU-" Sesshomaru had come down after she started yelling his most annoying nick name out to the world. He held her by the waist and pulled her to him. Their bodies fit perfectly. Kagome started to laugh.

"And what is so funny?" His lips turned up in a small unmistakable smile. "I knew that would get you down here. Sesshomaru, I love you."

Sesshomaru was on the balcony rail in seconds carrying Kagome with him. Kagome started muttering something about fussy dog demons, While Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and dropped her on it. Sesshomaru leaned over her his face merely inches from hers. "Don't do that again." He said almost playfully, really hoping she wouldn't. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't need to do that if you would just come down when I ask the first time."

'Gods, she's beautiful.' Kagome felt him staring and gazed into his eyes feeling him looking her over again. "Sesshomaru, what are you looking at?" Kagome tilted her head down when she felt herself blush. "Something that belongs to me that I have yet to belong to." Sesshomaru said lightly brushing his lips against her ear. "I want you, I want you to own me as much as I own you."

"What! In the middle of the afternoon! What if Rin comes in!" Sesshomaru began to laugh at her outburst. "She will not, Jaken is currently entertaining her."

"Sesshomaru-sama says you have to play with me!" Rin lifted his arm trying to get the rest of the doll outfit that Kagome brought from her time on the other arm. Jaken kept screaming and wiggling trying desperately not to be taken over by his natural instinct to hit the child over the head with his staff, lying barely an inch away.

'Lord Sesshomaru I am your faithful servant, please save me!'

Sesshomaru and Kagome pictured the same image in their heads. Kagome started to laugh, Sesshomaru knew why. He wanted her too much to let the opportunity pass, He had been patient, he could wait no longer. He pressed his arousal to her thigh making her instantly shiver. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw his need, she knew she had been willing to before, before Inuyasha came. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Sesshomaru wiped off the tear knowingly from her face with his tail. Kagome laughed as the appendage touched her cheek. "Sesshomaru. I understand, but." Sesshomaru looked toward the balcony ready to jump off and escape into the forest. "Please. don't hold back." Immediately her words registered into his head, he looked down to see her smile brilliantly at him. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers forcefully, she kept the same intensity in her kiss. How could anything be so right? Suddenly Kagome felt a bit cold, when she looked down she realized that she was lying before his naked form. She imitated a slight growl in her throat and began to laugh as she stroked his stomach working her way down to his arousal. When she gripped him, he moaned. She took this as a good sign and began to gently stroke him. Without warning she was on top of him. 'Damn she's good'

Kagome began fervently groping his arousal. She bent down and firmly held his hips down and took him into her mouth, earning a startled growl from Sesshomaru. Kagome started licking the tip of him and he moaned. Kagome was thrown to the bed and found a very aroused Sesshomaru on top of her. "Kagome" He growled low in his throat. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome howled and buckled beneath him when he touched her under her clothes. Sesshomaru had begun to take off her clothes one piece at a time, finding himself struggling with her bra until Kagome took if off for him.

When she was naked and Sesshomaru had rid himself of his frustration he mentally cursed for her putting on her clothes from her time and approving. He lightly sniffed her sacred region, savoring her innocence. "Wait, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her. "You are in heat." When Sesshomaru began to get off of her she pulled him to her face. "I am willing to have your pups. I love you, Sesshomaru, please don't leave me." She seemed to have read his mind. Slowly he began to shift, spreading her legs carefully. When he began to lick her she moaned. She thought she would die when she felt his tongue dart inside her. "Sesshomaru, please."

"Kagome, I can't."

Inuyasha ran through the forest at break-neck speed. All day and night he had been thinking of her. 'I just want to make sure she is alright.' He sniffed around and found both Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent. He growled a bit. He was suddenly before Sesshomaru's large home. He knew where they were instantly, the balcony.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome put her head in his chest and listened to his steady erythematic heart. "Why? I thought." Kagome breathed into him. Sesshomaru took a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He could sense Inuyasha just outside the balcony, listening. "Kagome, I don't want to. upset Inuyasha."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha gapped at this. "He would hate me more than he does for embracing my half breed son and not my half breed brother. I don't want our child to suffer because of previous. past memories. Do you understand, Kagome?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru, I don't think Inuyasha hates you; he hates himself for being who and what he is. He shouldn't, but he does. Our child will be happy. I think he would like to know his uncle though. Just tell him that you don't hate him and that you accept him. You told me that you did and I don't believe you capable of lying.

Flashback

"Inuyasha doesn't hate you Sesshomaru, please, tell me you don't hate him. Please!" Kagome sobbed against him after running into his arms. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and looked to the sky. "I never hated him, ever. I was jealous, yes, but then again he was always causing me trouble, even when he did, he would get me out again."

"Once when we were visiting an old Inu youkai I was exploring the forest by a small village when I saw Inuyasha amongst the people in the village, they were looking and staring and poking at him. I decided to take him back to his mother. When I came to him, they started throwing rocks at us. Inuyasha was so angry that he became a youkai and began terrorizing the villagers, chasing them around like they were toys for his amusement. When I saw his go for a small female child I hit him over the head and he fell unconscience and I took him to the forest to recover. When he opened his eyes he began to cry."

"That was when my father came and found us. Because he heard about a full youkai attacking the village he assumed it was I. Inuyasha didn't say anything. I was sent to the east to meet a falcon youkai for training for a year. In that year I became stronger. When I returned, all who came near me fled. When they didn't want to be near me anymore, I stayed away, avoiding them when I could. When Inuyasha stayed away from me. I was angry, not because he had me sent to the east, but because he wasn't by my side anymore. So like with those who fled at my presence, I avoided him. I don't know what came over me when I fought him that gave me the urge to kill him. I assure you, I do not hate Inuyasha."

End flashback

"Remember?" Sesshomaru nodded and sighed once more before smiling softly. "I will tell him. When I come back and all is well, I will tell you and I shall overcome my past for you and our unborn child. I promise." Sesshomaru slowly got off the bed and began toward the balcony taking one last look at Kagome. 'I will do this for you.' He jumped out of the window and into the great forest of trees.

'I suppose he is going to find me here.' Inuyasha thought as he waited for Sesshomaru's approaching figure. "You shouldn't have lied." Inuyasha stated sensing Sesshomaru coming closer on foot. In seconds he was out in a large clearing with Inuyasha. "I did not lie, brother." Sesshomaru walked forward till only an arms length away. "Brother! You think I am buying that! If you're acting this way to clear your conscience, forget it!"

"No, Inuyasha, that is only a small piece of it. You and I want what is best for Kagome, she wants you in the family again, yes, I want my conscience cleared, and I. I realize that you aren't happy, as I want you to be. Brother, we are blood family, you may hate me if you like, and if not for Kagome, but for yourself, come stay with us. You may bring any mate, but the corpse." At this point Inuyasha started laughing. "You're not getting sappy on me are you?"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his head. "No, afraid I'm not." In one swift movement he grabbed Inuyasha into a headlock and began to mess up his hair. In no time they were rolling around like pups wrestling and tackling each other. That's when they heard an ear-piercing scream from the balcony of Sesshomaru's room.


	7. Rude awakening

Sesshomaru sat up in bed with a start. The dream seemed so real. One thing that he knew, it meant something.

Sesshomaru checked the bed beside him. Kagome wasn't there. Her sent was faint. She hadn't been there in days. A horrible realization flashed in his mind as he noticed an unconscious Inuyasha was sprawled along the bed, like he had been. It really happened. Kagome was gone, and he didn't know where she was.

How could he have been so blind? He was the Lord of the Western Lands, but his one weakness he failed to protect. She had not been fully claimed yet, and therefore not under his complete protection. He had no way of finding her.

It was strange, they had a bond that should enable him to tell which land she is in at least, but there was nothing in his senses. Which Sesshomaru took to mean as a powerful demon of some sort that took her. That narrowed it down a little.

On the bed Sesshomaru noticed some movement by his left arm. Inuyasha was stirring. "Shit!" Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. Inuyasha bolted up like Sesshomaru had moments ago. Inside he was fuming.

"Where am I?"

Silence.

It was dark, black. She stretched out her hands in the looming darkness; she could not see them. Her head hurt terribly. A cold shiver went down her spine, she didn't have any clothes. She felt the floor. It felt like marble, and the air wasn't cold either as she would expect.

A hand reached out in the dark. Darkness came upon her once again.

He sensed it. A faint glimmer, it was enough for him to panic. She was afraid, and hurt. As soon as the feeling came it was gone. He knew now that she was to the North. The only trace he had of her. It made him angry. A piece of him was missing. He didn't like it at all. It was painful in more ways than one.

Inuyasha had moments ago finished cursing every god that he ever heard of and using the foulest language he could utter in a single sentence, if it could be called that. Suddenly Inuyasha was quiet. He turned to Sesshomaru slightly, looking at him through the corner of his eyes. "She's hurt."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment, his facial features showing the pain he withheld momentarily after the violent eruption from Inuyasha. He didn't know how Inuyasha knew, but at this moment he realized the kind of connection that they had. Sesshomaru growled slightly and Inuyasha became quiet. 'Whatever strength you gave to me, let it be hers. Father, guide me. Please.'

He could no longer contain his laughter. She was here now, the One. He had been searching all his life for her, the Goddess that legend told of. At last, his dream would be realized. The ritual would be tonight. That pathetic excuse for a Lord would try to find his beloved. Thankfully he had time, the barrier that he put up would keep him from finding her too soon.

The Angel would soon be reawakened and he would rule over all the Lands. He would make all the laws, and would kill away _Lord_ Sesshomaru. Once he is gone, there would be nothing to stop him from taking complete control over the Angel. "Domen, prepare yourself, my old friend, the hour approaches."

The wolf-man known as Domen bowed low and excused himself, a feral grin forming over his face. He couldn't wait. His old friend and Lord promised him a seat by his side. The girl was the obstacle to making that happen. Though he would be below her still, she would only be a puppet and he would have free reign as long as he served him. Then he could avenge his brother, and kill the one known as Inuyasha, whom he owed the pleasure of death. "I swear he will die brother. Soon."

'Heal me…' Begged a voice inside the dark chamber.

Kagome's mind raced a mile a minute. Was Sesshomaru going to come for her? When? Is he all right? Is Inuyasha with him? Even in unconsciousness she still bickered with herself. How could she second-guess Sesshomaru? She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart. For some unknown reason she felt like letting go.

Darkness clouded her thoughts. She loved him, and at the same time didn't. It was all too confusing. She felt like she had lost control of her body. In a coma and yet with perfect control of her thoughts, except the disturbing thoughts of doubt and hatred that were soaring through her brain.

It was almost painful. Hatred, all hatred, it was painful beyond belief. A deep, mocking laugh sounded somewhere close. Though her vision was obscured she somehow knew who it was. Wait, could she move her mouth?

"Who's there? Tell me!" She slowly said, her throat dry and sore.

"You know full well who it is. Do you want to know why?" The voice answered, His footsteps becoming louder. "I am putting new memories in your head. Soon you will be under my service, my pretty little miko. You don't know why you are here do you… Princess."

"P-Princess!" Kagome stuttered, completely baffled. Her face and body didn't otherwise show emotion. "You must be mistaking me for someone-"

"Oh, no, Princess. You are Kagome, are you not? You are a missing link to a long forgotten legend. I will make that legend come true, at all costs. I like your spirit so I will keep you from suspense. First, I will fill you with hatred. Then, I will have you kill that dear, little 'half-mate' of yours. How does that sound to you?" He mocked

"Sesshomaru! You leave him alone. It's me you want. Spare him!" Kagome heard footsteps retreating. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

'Sesshomaru…'

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha neared the northern lands Inuyasha became stiffer. Sesshomaru could sense that there was something that Inuyasha wasn't telling him. It had to do with Kagome. That much was obvious. Was there more to it than just being in the northern lands? Inuyasha, what's going on?

"Are you well?"

Kagome stirred a bit. Fear claimed her. She opened her eyes to a small rabbit looking youkai. The girl was short with a white Shippo-like tail and blue hair. Her pale skin made her blue eyes sparkle. Had Kagome not been kidnapped away from the ones she loved she would have thought that she looked 'so kawaii.'

"What is your name?" Kagome asked the youkai as she sat up. The rabbit just smiled and said, "Yen."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had crossed the northern slopes and had reached a quiet valley. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already on edge. They knew something was wrong. They heard movement in the forest.

"A trap!" Sesshomaru swept into action even as Inuyasha called to him. Youkai swarmed out of the trees. A wave of them from the back caught the brothers off guard as they attacked. Sesshomaru could feel a sharp pain in his lower back as a sword viciously swept at him, drawing large amounts of blood. Inuyasha was trying to hold off a tiger demon when a blast of water energy struck him. He jumped out of the way holding his side and landed to the left of where he had stood. There were two of them. They were female water dragon youkai twins. The tiger youkai charged after Inuyasha had removed the icicle in his side. In one swift move he countered the youkai's jab and brought the icicle into his chest, the demon growled as he parished. Inuyasha turned to face the twins.

'One of them is a water demon and the other is ice. But which one?' Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye. He was fighting the countless other demons that filled the clearing.

'Kagome.'

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as they fought the hoard or oncoming youkai. Much blood had already been spilled, fatigue was already upon them. "This isn't Naraku's army!"

"What!" Who the hell could be after Kagome, now? Silently he cursed whatever god decided to leave his business with Kagome unfinished. Though he couldn't help mentally berating himself for going to Inuyasha to apologize first.

The two brothers were back to back now. Suddenly a path opened in the youkai army. Some of them began to smile in a way that suggested they knew something they didn't. That was when they saw him. If they hadn't been so angry their jaws would have dropped.

"That's a nice name. It suits you." The rabbit youkai smiled and bowed. "My twin brother's name is Yang. I think you will like him. He is, after all, going to help train you. Don't be fooled though, we can change our size. Master will teach you also."

Kagome went still again. She stood up and followed the short girl down a long hallway leading away from the room she slept in. Over all, the place was really clean and regal looking. She had to wonder if the person who owned the palace was the one who kidnapped her. 'How could such a nice place belong to such a bad person?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, welcome to my domain. I must say, I expected a better show." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled.

"You have Kagome." The man laughed at this so obvious statement. He came closer enough to stand at arms length of Sesshomaru himself. He just laughed.

"What is so funny? Angel?"

"The look on your face. My dear Lord of the Western Lands, you truly don't know what you had in your possession. Did you truly believe she was human?" Now his army began to laugh with him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave feral growls.

"She is like me. Same, yet completely opposite. I am a dark Angel. My name is Ekibyougami."

"Angel of Death?"

Yen led Kagome into a large room that was very spacious. Yen waited by the door as Kagome entered. In the room there were three large windows side by side in front of her with a view of a beautiful fountain. The fountain was white marble and had a great dragon with water flowing out its mouth. But what really grabbed her attention even more was an angel-like figure riding it. There was a sword strapped to its belt as it blew a horn in its right hand, holding the reigns with its left. Kagome looked to the left to see a room that didn't have windows, but was a giant walk in closet full of at least two hundred kimonos of all different styles and patterns. To the right was a dressing table made of rosewood. A beautiful mirror was fastened above it and looked like it was lined with Ivy. A couch was pressed against the windows and a chair stood to the left of it.

'Wow…'

"Am I to look after the Lady? Is that what I am training for?" Kagome asked Yen who had moved to the closet.

"No, you are the lady." She smiled as Kagome gaped at her. "We will train you to fight."

Yen disappeared into the closet and came back with a midnight blue kimono with white sakura blossoms on the sleeves and the boarders. Kagome walked over to Yen and held the kimono. The material felt good in her hands. Yen motioned for her to go inside and change. Kagome protested, but she finally went in while Yen waited outside the door.

"So Kagome, do you like your kimono?" Yen asked though the shoji screen. In truth the kimono fit perfectly. It hugged all the right places. The only trouble was that her back was too cold. Two identical slits lined the back where her shoulder blades were.

"It is. Why are there slits in the back?" Yen made a coughing noise. Kagome became suspicious. What else is new?

"They are for the ritual tonight. He didn't want to ruin the dress when he cuts you." Kagome jumped from behind the screen. For a minute Yen was scared. Yen opened her mouth to speak when another person walked into the room. He looked like Yen but taller and with a muscular body. Kagome walked out of the dressing room and saw him. She assumed that it must be Yang.

He quickly took her hand and led her through the long passageways. When they got to a large door he released her hand and opened the doors. Light hit her eyes. What she saw was very… unexpected.

Children. About fifty if she counted right. All playing and wrestling with each other. They all seemed to stop and all went quiet. All at one time, they bowed. Kagome looked around. They were bowing to her.

"What's going on?"

A small white tiger child tugged at her kimono. She was pale with two identical pairs of black strips on her heart-shaped face. She wore a small white kimono with pink flowers throughout it. Kagome locked eyes with her. Her eyes were nearly pure green, and they were Huge! Just staring at her. Who were all of these children? "Hi, you're so pretty, you must be Kagome!"

In a way this white tiger youkai was much like Rin. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

In one fluid motion, all of the kids surrounded her asking a billion and one different questions. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru felt strange. A happy feeling in the back of his head. Was Kagome happy? The urge to tear Ekibyougami's throat became intensified ten-fold. 'What did he do to her?'

"At this very moment, your dear Kagome is being erased of all memories pertaining to you Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha, those memories we need. I need. She is my other half. My Kaikou."

"What? She is nothing like you. You bastard, give her back!" Inuyasha yelled. Ekibyougami smirked. It was a disturbing look to say the least. He slowly spread his black wings into a flight position; the deep ivory feathers clashing with his pale complexion, yet blending in with his robes. As his wings lifted a large sword was revealed.


	8. Of legends and angels

The little white tiger named Megumi began running around Kagome in circles. Why did she have the nagging urge to call her Rin? Who's Rin? Her head ached terribly, but she still kept strong, pulling Megumi into a fit of tickles, her little feet flailing around trying to pull out of her grasp. Kagome finally let the poor child go, as she did Megumi ran over to her. A panther youkai looked at her from across the field. He reached about her waist. His long black hair was pulled up and back. His golden eyes had a tinge of green on the edge of them. Immediately he come over and glared playfully at her. He couldn't have been much older than Megumi.

"Follow if you wish to see Kagome. Don't expect her to remember you. She is mine now." Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth Ekibyougami began to fly away. His black wings creating a powerful current of wind as he flew. His army began to disperse. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged glances. They too followed wearily behind the Dark Angel.

Without warning a large barrier fell. There in its wake was a large palace. The palace was giant. There were two large towers on each side. The roof itself looked like it was made of gold. In front of it Sesshomaru noticed several marble statues. One in particular caught the brother's interest, The statue of the dragon with the angel rider. As they came closer they saw several beautiful gardens with more flowers than either had seen in a lifetime. The trees bore fall leaves, but none littered the ground, as if preserved that way with a sealing spell.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered softly, "I don't think this palace is his."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at his brother. '_I didn't give him enough credit._ _At least he has a mental capacity. It will be interesting to see how far that knowledge goes.' _

As they approached, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed that they were headed toward a large field behind the pristine palace. The field was full of laughing youkai children. When Ekibyougami landed almost all of the children ran to him and pulled on his robes. He didn't respond to any of them, instead his eyes rested elsewhere. They followed his gaze. 'Kagome…'

Kagome was sitting on the grass playing with a small white tiger child as if she were her own. She looked toward Ekibyougami for a moment and returned to playing.

When Sesshomaru took a step toward Kagome, Ekibyougami snapped his fingers and the children were instantly quiet. He began walking toward Kagome. Megumi stopped and looked into his eyes, smiling her huge smile.

"Who are all of these children?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. The children gave a worried look. Ekibyougami was about to hit her for speaking without his permission when he noticed that Yen and Yang must not have gone over the rules with her. He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment.

"They are mine." Kagome quirked her head to the side to show her confusion, she sensed his earlier displeasure at her speaking to him. She silently asked for an answer. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood disgusted.

Ekibyougami laughed. "They were born of me. Megumi is my youngest and Kumori is my oldest. At the mention of the oldest Kagome looked toward where the crowd was now positioned. The panther youkai nodded his head, which was at least a foot above the others. Kagome smiled. "I see now."

"Children. Inside." They all ran inside instantly after hearing their father's words. Only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ekibyougami, and Kagome were left outside.

"You look stunning in that kimono. I picked it out myself." Kagome blushed and whispered a barely distinguishable 'thanks.' Sesshomaru gave a warning growl. "I have brought back a present. Hanyou!" Ekibyougami called over his back.

Inuyasha's ears instantly perked up only to drop back down a moment later. Inuyasha came forward and embraced Kagome in a tight hug, like he never wanted to let go. Kagome returned the embrace. Tucking her head under his chin. He held her tighter. "Inuyasha…" Both Sesshomaru and Ekibyougami were close to growling.

'_If only I could stay in her arms forever. Curse the gods took her away from me.'_

Jaken rumbled though the halls as fast as his short legs could carry him. He stopped in front of the two grand doors of Lord Sesshomaru's study, which happened to still be in slight disarray from the hanyou's visit. Grabbing scrolls he began to read. He rubbed his eyes irritably. '_Something…Anything!'_

His toad eyes finally caught onto something.

**It has been a millennia since the incident, yet it is still clear in my mind… I hope for the future. May it heed my warning…The Dark Angel will come again…**

'_Master Sesshomaru doesn't know! Your faithful servant will aide you. Be it my last time that I may…'_

"Kagome…" It was a hoarse whisper, but she heard it. Kagome and Inuyasha ended the embrace. Kagome now looked at Sesshomaru blankly. She tilted her head to the side trying to establish where she had seen him before. She was drawing a blank. Ekibyougami smirked and the brother's awaited her reaction.

"Do I know you?

Ekibyougami laughed. Sesshomaru for the first time gave into hopelessness. She didn't remember, at all? How? Inuyasha felt the pain himself. The knowledge that her happiness was completely forgotten, whether or not with his brother, was utterly wrong. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's lost expression. Something wasn't right.

She took a step toward him, and Ekibyougami stopped laughing. 'This is going to be interesting.' Kagome was now face to face with the demon Lord. He didn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to look into her eyes. Her hand came up and gently touched his cheek.

Ekibyougami started to panic. 'She might actually remember. It couldn't be possible, could it?' The look she had on said otherwise. Sesshomaru looked up slightly trying to read her eyes as they studied his face intently. They were full of confusion. She couldn't remember. But did that mean she wasn't fighting it? He waitd as her nimble hand caressed his face.

Kagome was locked into her own little world. Something told her to remember, to look harder. She looked into his eyes for the first time. Her breath nearly caught in her throat. She knew those eyes! A sudden image of her jumping into his arms in the rain and his eyes staring into hers as she was twirled around flashed through her mind. '_Damn! Why can't I remember his name!'_

Her head hurt to try. Waves of pain hit her as memories came one by one. The memories, his face, it all came back. The hand in the night, pulling her naked form into his embrace, covered only by the ivory marble wings appeared in her mind. She remembered screaming for him. The large dragon stood outside breathing flames, waiting for its master, as the ones she loved were dragged unconscience back to the very room she was stolen from.

A single tear slipped down her face. She was about to speak when she thought of a better idea. What if Ekibyougami didn't know she remembered? It would give them the upper hand. That meant that as much as she didn't want to hurt either of them, it had to be done. From the information that Yen gave her the ritual was tonight. It was her destiny to go through it. She took her hand away from his face.

"You're Sesshomaru, right? Shit, my head." Ekibyougami regained his composure. Sesshomaru was relieved in a way. It still hurt. If there was a chance that she remembered his name, she might later come to remember everything. Just one memory at a time was enough for him, for now. 'If we make it out of here with her memories I have to work on her language.'

"You see…" Was all that Ekibyougami said as he made his way through the castle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome followed him inside. He stopped at two very large charcoal gray doors. Out of all the places in the palace Kagome had seen, these two doors didn't match any of the rest of the place. Ekibyougami opened the doors slowly.

Only the light of thousands upon thousands of candles lighted the room. Kagome pretended to be indifferent. Domen walked into the room, slowly, yet surely, behind them. Domen took Kagome's hand to take her further into the room. Sesshomaru gave a warning growl about what would happen to him if any harm were to come to her.

In the far corner of the room lots of different youkai poked and prodded at Kagome to get her ready by their master's orders. For once in his life, Domen began to feel sorry for Kagome. The ritual would hurt beyond anything she ever knew and possibly would ever know. If she were indeed the one that Ekibyougami thought she was, she would live, if not… well nothing more to be said.

Ekibyougami was impatient. It was a nasty habit he was usually able to defeat. He had been waiting for this 'miko' for over a thousand years. He was more than entitled to be impatient. It wasn't exactly like the wait of a few hours after such a long time of waiting was going to kill him.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru was more than angry with this 'Angel' now. What in the seven hells is going on here?

"They are preparing her for the ritual." Was his only answer.

"What ritual?" His voice was little more than a growl.

"She will be mine tonight, if the ritual doesn't destroy her. If she is indeed the one I have been searching for, then you need not fear for her safety. Then again, you will not need to worry much longer, she will be free of your mark soon enough."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned a feral red, if not for Inuyasha an unholy fight would have started. "But the mating mark doesn't just disappear. Even when someone dies, the mark stays. So how are you planning that?"

"A smart Hanyou, I ought to give you more credit. Well, it's simple. She won't have the same body anymore. Remove her old body and remove all marks and scares. She won't be Kagome any more."

"MASTER!" Ekibyougami sneered.

"What now?" He didn't even turn to greet him.

"We found this in the field, it frightened the children." Domen held up a poorly neglected and beaten Jaken.

"That is my retainer." Sesshomaru growled in warning. Domen dropped the toad.

"Ugly thing." Inuyasha would have laughed, if their enemy had not said it.

Jaken threw himself at his master's feet, yet instead of shrieking his apologies to Sesshomaru's feet, he glared at Ekibyougami. "You haven't changed at all, Ekibyougami!" Jaken shouted.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shocked. Sesshomaru would have asked how he knew him, but the old retainer continued. "Lord Inutaisho should have killed you when he had the chance!"

Ekibyougami smirked, "You're right, he should have. Little did he know that I would kill his mate. To assure the fact that he wouldn't find me and kill me for the sake of revenge, I made sure that he died by one that would never associate itself with a Dark Angel, a pure dragon. The fool really believed that the dragon would try to overthrow him. My revenge didn't stop there. With Inutaisho gone, I was free to go into the West again, and my first target was his beloved second mate. A disgusting, filthy human, she was easy enough to kill."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes were glowing blood red with feral rage. They lunged for him, but met a barrier, a strong one. The force sent them crashing into the giant doors behind them, leaving large imprints of their bodies before they fell to the ground in unison. Ekibyougami laughed harder than he ever remember laughing before.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood and growled at him. Ekibyougami ignored them and turned to Jaken. He smirked, a glint forming in the corner of his right eye. He walked toward the old retainer, forcing him to take a step back. With Ekibyougami's long legs, he was able to reach the toad, no matter how many steps they took in unison.

Ekibyougami grabbed the retreating toad by the back of his collar. He held him up to eye level. His smirk turned into an evil smile that Naraku could have withered away from. "You are the last of those who fought against me so long ago, and consequently the only one I still have yet to take revenge on."

Without warning, a black light erupted from Ekibyougami's hand and engulfed the poor toad youkai. The last thing that was heard from the poor toad was a barely distinguishable "I was glad to have served you as I did your father. Forgive this lowly Jaken." Then there was nothing more. Sesshomaru howled in a rage.

"NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!"

Just then, Kagome came out. Jewels covered her body from head to toe. Tattoos had been drawn on her body. Kagome was led to what looked like an alter.

'Aren't alters usually used for sacrifices? No! Kagome…'

Ekibyougami walked toward her as she was forced to lean over the alter on her stomach and stood behind her. She said nothing as Ekibyougami pulled out a sharp dagger then left the sheath lying against the alter. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran toward her, but the barrier blocked them again, sending them toward the doors again to make identical marks on the walls next to their old ones. They got up and leaned on the barrier making sure they wouldn't go flying backwards.

"Now comes the end of my long wait. The time is now Kagome, join me." Ekibyougami held the dagger to her flesh on her back where the dress revealed her unmarred skin.

Sesshomaru couldn't control himself anymore when the smell of Kagome's blood hit his nose. The great dog youkai form of Sesshomaru was released.

Sesshomaru's senses were tingling. Only one thing could make his blood pump in his veins at such a heart-pounding rate, Kagome's blood. He didn't complete the transformation to the giant dog demon form, but instead a man-beast stood in his place. His eyes were a blood red with a black ring lining the edges. His body was covered in white fur and his demon blood pounded in his ears. He watched as Kagome was trapped behind the barrier, incapable of acting on his bloodlust towards his beloved half-mate's captor, Ekibyougami.

Blood seeped from the deep gashes in Kagome's back. Kagome tried to hold back her tears, but her eyes betrayed her as she let the tears spill, helpless to restrain them. She didn't whimper or call out. She was helpless. The one feeling she hated most.

Ekibyougami was silent. '_The girl has spirit. She has yet to feel the real pain.' _He turned the blade on himself and cut both palms, he then held them one over each cut. Blood impacted the wounds on Kagome's back. The blood slowly seeped into her flesh, drawn toward her pure energy.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited when she heard a low grunt from Ekibyougami, standing behind her prone form. The pain had stopped, for a brief instant, only to come back with un-measurable force. Pain laced her entire body from the inside out. A thousand white-hot knives seemed to embed themselves into her body.

Ekibyougami took a step back as she started to shake. This would decide everything. Kagome stood only to fall to her knees before the alter. She screamed with pain. It seemed to echo from wall to wall, reverberating through the room. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he screamed her name.

She fell on her stomach, crying and sobbing as she shook with muscles spasms. She cried and screamed for what seemed like eternity. Her eyes were blank and widened with a look of fear and desperation. She clawed at the floor, scratches and cuts becoming apparent as she twitched and tossed and turned on the cold stone. Sesshomaru's fur bristled, his claws embedded themselves into his palms as he growled loud enough for the whole palace to hear. Domen visibly flinched.

The palace started to shake.

The whole palace was under what felt like a terrible earthquake. The children, servants, and guards took to finding shelter. A blinding light shrouded the castle. When the light rolled back, a cry was heard through the palace.

With one last ear-piercing scream Kagome flung her body back to her knees. Her whole body was nearly limp and she was hyperventilating, her eyes still a dull blank. The light from earlier was swimming around her body as it lifted her into the air.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on edge, if her screams hadn't been enough, the look on Ekibyougami's face did it all. His smirk and evident self-pleasure in the act of making her scream and writhe with pain was disturbing. The look turned to pure horror when the palace began shaking. All eyes turned to her. Even he was scared when Kagome gave her last cry before being received by the light.

Ekibyougami, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were deadly quiet, when the light slowly came down and settled itself on top of the alter. They all held their breaths, their voices ready to betray the last calm they had. The light began to fade.

There Kagome lay. The smell of her blood was replaced by a new scent. The smell of Jasmine and wildflowers mixed with the sent of peppermint and cinnamon. Kagome opened her no longer blank eyes and pushed herself from her position lying on her stomach to kneeling.

She looked toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with an almost pained expression. Standing weakly she began walking toward Sesshomaru, as if blindly, until she was almost a hairs breadth from him. She reached a calming hand to his face and stared into his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched as she took a careful step toward him, then another. Complete and utter rage turned to sadness and grief in a matter of seconds as he looked into her beautiful eyes. They hadn't changed at all.

Ekibyougami was in a rage, close to what Sesshomaru felt toward him, but now directed back. She should have come to him. HIM! Something was a miss. It had worked so perfectly until this. She had transformed. She was the One he had been searching for. Once again, however, Inutaisho's blood was forcing him back toward failure. He would watch and wait to see how it played out.

Inuyasha was in shock. He was gazing at the most beautiful creature in existence, the creature known as Kagome, standing just before Sesshomaru. She was an angel, a real angel. Her red highlighted black hair flowed to her slender waist. Silver wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, quite possibly as long as she was tall. She no longer wore the kimono given to her by Ekibyougami, but a white kimono embroidered with a rolling hill pattern at the hem and sleeves. A long slit ran down the sides from her upper thigh to the bottom of the kimono. Her creamy skin exposed beneath.

"Sesshomaru…" It was no more than a hoarse whisper. Her voice was as silky as her flawless skin. Sesshomaru was close to pulling her into a crushing embrace, but the thought of frightening her when she didn't remember him or have the mark, which had once been on her shoulder a moment earlier, was enough to make him shake with the effort of controlling himself.

Kagome suddenly smiled. Sesshomaru was close to having a seizure. He was afraid to move or breathe. That smile, that beautiful smile, belonged to him, and only him.

"I'm okay now. It doesn't hurt anymore." Her fingers moved from their position on his cheek to his Crescent Moon. Sesshomaru shivered. "I remember you… I am still yours, if you still want me."

Ekibyougami howled in rage, his ivory wings spread out. The look in his eyes would send the strongest of creatures to the lowest circle of hell. Once again his plans were slipping away. If he didn't succeed this time, there would be no next time.

Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding. How long he had been holding it, he didn't know. A sly smile spread across his face at the sight before him. The look on Sesshomaru's face was a sight to commit to memory. If they lived, ultimate blackmail was in order. Sesshomaru was honestly close to a break down. If the shakiness was any indication, the surprised face certainly gave him away. He was staring at her, mouth open and eyes as wide as the plates he remembered from the castle when he was a boy.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome in his arms and held her tightly to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, not permitting the threatening moisture out of their refuge. She smiled against his neck and wrapped her arms around him, drawing herself closer to the warmth he offered.

The moment Ekibyougami stepped forward, the two broke apart. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of instinct stepped forward, both pleasantly surprised that the barrier had been removed. Kagome spoke.

"Ekibyougami, I thank you for giving me my true form. I wish to repay you." The three looked to her in shock, and the brother's faces turned to fear. Kagome stepped forward calmly and surely, giving both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reassuring looks before stepping toward the Dark Angel. She stopped at arms length from him. The brothers emitted a low growl of displeasure and threatening intent.

Ekibyougami smirked at the two brothers before turning to Kagome, surprise now marring his features. Kagome embraced him. Her wings folded against her back; Her white clashing with his black.

'She's warm. Why is she doing this? I… can't… move!' Kagome heard in his thoughts.

'You could be so much better. Your heart is pure, I can help you.'

'Your lying.'

"Trust me." Kagome said discontinuing their telepathic connection.

For some reason unknown to him, Ekibyougami felt the truth in her words and wanted to accept them. He backed away from her and fell to the floor on his knees sitting on his feet. "NO!" He cried holding his hands to his ears as if afraid she would enter his mind again, controlling him with her sweet voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as Ekibyougami began to take on a black glow. His wings were flattened against him in terror, trying to shut him from the outside world. Confusion reigned in both of them. Why was she being so kind? What did she mean by 'trust me'?

She knelt before him and placed her hand on his face, tracing his every feature. Sesshomaru wanted to growl. He stared at her with evident confusion. She smiled calmly. She closed her eyes and put her forehead to Ekibyougami's.

"Let me free you." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha released their breath and took a calm step forward. Ekibyougami shuddered a moment and threw his head back, releasing his hands from his ears. Suddenly he fell limp into her embrace. She hugged him to her chest and wiped the sweat from is pain-marred face, softly cooing him to accept her help and to just let go. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gasped when they saw Ekibyougami's wings flashing from black to white in a repeating pattern.

Both brothers got chills down their spines. Evil was forming and fast. The room went a deadly cold. Kagome and Ekibyougami didn't seem to notice. Then they all felt it. Ekibyougami opened his eyes slightly and looked toward the forgotten alter.

The brothers got into a defensive stance and waited for the evil presence to show itself. Black light erupted from the dagger that still lie on the blood-covered alter. The darkness began to take shape. They stepped protectively in front of Ekibyougami and Kagome. A light similar to that of the evil exited Ekibyougami and, moving past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, joined the creature. More pieces identical to it seemed to come from all directions, some coming from the dented door behind them, even from the long unconscious Domen. In a black explosion the creature formed arms and legs. The dagger became a long, dark sword.

Blood red eyes now stared at the quartet.


	9. Final Battle and Amends

The dark figure stood before them, surrounded by a black mist. A dark face peered at them thoughtfully. His face was sunken in. He had honey colored skin. His eyes glowed a red, rivaling that of Sesshomaru's. He didn't wear a top, but black, baggy pants that hugged his hips and ankles.

"What is he?" Inuyasha asked, more to himself then anyone. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"He is an evil without name. Naraku himself gets his power from him" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked toward Ekibyougami who still lay in Kagome's arms. He looked fine, now. His wings were gleaming white and strikingly similar to Kagome's silver.

"Is that what was controlling you?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha gave him a confused look as all the events that led up to that moment fit into place. Ekibyougami nodded.

"Who are you then?" Inuyasha asked the burning question.

"I am Shoji, Kagome's elder brother." Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look and turned to Kagome who nodded her head slightly. Inuyasha didn't even attempt to hide his shock.

The darkness began to laugh. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the silent Angels turned to the newly formed figure. It stuck its blade into the stone floor and leaned on it slightly, a mocking gesture.

"I didn't plan on a family reunion, but you will die none the less. I will take great pleasure with your pain, seeing those who you love most perish before your eyes, Angel." His voice was cold and deep. His lips curled into a sneer. "I will keep you as a pet." Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha tightened his hold on his sword hilt.

"You are outnumbered Kuroji." Inuyasha sneered. The others looked from him to what he named Kuroji. The named seemed to work for everyone.

'If we live through this, it will be nice having an actual name to curse.' Shoji thought.

"So, you've decided a name for me. Very well. You are the first enemy that has even come this far. I will keep the name. I will always remember the ones I defeated this day were at least worth a moment of my time." Kuroji began to laugh. Inuyasha resisted the urge to flatten his ears against his head.

Shoji began to get up. He stood in front of Kuroji, Kagome rising behind him. Their wings spread from their backs, parallel to the floor. Kuroji looked toward Inuyasha, his face growing serious.

"I have more power than you pup. Do not assume that this is anything more than a drop of my true power. In fact, I am many." Little pieces of smoke that surrounded him began to grow faces. "I will add more to myself. That which you fear most is nothing to me."

Naraku and Kikyou appeared kneeling beside him. Naraku didn't have his baboon pelt on. Kuroji laughed again. His eyes flashed a brighter red for a moment, and then faded. The group watched as horror spread to Naraku and Kikyou's features. Naraku cursed and fell forward, leaning on his hands. Kikyou began to scream in pain, she held her head with her hands and her eyes grew wide. Inuyasha took a step forward.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't come. I… I'm so… sorry." A single tear dropped from her face. Just as it hit the floor, Kikyou curled in on herself. A black hole began forming, surrounding Kuroji and spreading outward. As it touched Kikyou, it swallowed her.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered. His claws drew blood from his closed fist and instantly began to drip blood on the floor. One for every tear he couldn't cry.

The black hole expanded again, this time swallowing a screaming Naraku. Kuroji laughed harder this time as black tentacles flew from him toward the four. They all jumped back. Except for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shoji screamed as he lunged for Kagome, barely missing the oncoming tentacle. He knocked Kagome to the ground. Sesshomaru cursed himself for not reacting sooner.

"Kagome?" Shoji asked her. He turned her over. Kagome's eyes were shadowed. She neither blinked nor moved. In one, quick movement, dodging another tentacle, he picked her up bridal style and jumped over to the others. Mindful of her wings, he landed in a crouch position beside them.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru bent to touch her face. She was cold. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her breaths were shallow. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Shoji, not meaning to yell.

"I don't know." Shoji said honestly. "Please be alright my dear sister. I have waited for over a millennia for you to free me. I cannot let you die." Kagome didn't respond. A noise from the opposite side of the hall drew their attention.

"What did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kuroji, putting his sword into a defensive stance, blade curved downward. Kuroji stretched out his hand. Dark energy gathered around it.

"I suppose there is a first for everything. So I will tell you the truth, I don't have any idea." The energy was released in a flash of black and red toward the group.

They all dodged in separate directions. Sesshomaru dodged left standing unfazed. Inuyasha dodged right landing in a crouch. Shoji flew above the doors mere seconds before the blast flew out, creating a new path to the palace. Shoji hoped no one was hurt, but hopes were useless.

"Liar!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru turned toward Shoji.

"Protect her." Was all the demon lord said.

"I do not speak the truth often, yet I speak it now. Perhaps it is your dead miko that has done it. However, I find no knowledge of the sort in her memories, which are available for my use." Kuroji turned toward Sesshomaru, raising his sword.

Sesshomaru brought up Toujikin Both flew at each other at lightning speed. The swords met in a blinding flash of black light. Sesshomaru dropped his sword instantly and held his head as a growl came from his lips.

"No! Sesshomaru, your sword was bred for death. It gives him power! It must not be used against you!" Shoji shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us this before? What about Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"The Tetsusaiga will work. It was made for protection with good intentions." Inuyasha nodded and turned toward Kuroji who was still standing over Sesshomaru's form. Sheer, unimaginable pain swept Sesshomaru's head. Millions of emotions and memories he thought long buried swam to the surface and clouded his mind.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. "You still have me to deal with." He raised his sword, a sudden, disturbing thought came to him, he was actually glad Sesshomaru was all right. 'Who would've guessed?' Kuroji turned to him. Inuyasha defiantly sprinted toward him. They met in a flash of gold versus silver. The meeting caused sparks to fly between both competitors.

"Can we help?" Came a male voice from the doorway. The voice went unnoticed by the three on the battlefield. Shoji turned to meet them, descending to the ground as he did. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kagura were waiting to join in the final battle.

"So, it finally happened?" Kaede pointed toward a still unconscience Kagome. Her silver wings slightly touching the floor.

"Yes. The final battle has begun. Child?" Shoji motioned for Shippo. "Can you care for her?" Shippo puffed out his chest.

"You are brave, my dear nephew." Shoji put Kagome in a sprawled position on the floor, her wings spread out beneath her.

"Let us begin."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and put his hands on the floor in front of him. He felt helpless. He was grateful to Inuyasha. If not for the pounding in his head, he would have thought more on that. The cries of all the people he ever killed rang through his head, plugging his ears wouldn't make a difference. He glanced down at Toujikin and bared his fangs. He looked up helplessly at the battle. Near the door he could see Kagome's friends. The pup, Shippo, was put in charge of Kagome along with the monk.

'Good boy.' He glanced at Kagome and felt pain in his heart that he not only couldn't help her, he didn't know what was wrong with her. The pain in his head had eased, but not enough for him to remove himself from the floor.

Kuroji and Inuyasha jumped away from each other due to the force of the last attack. Kuroji gathered energy in his hand again. Kuroji effortlessly released the powerful attack. Inuyasha put up his blade and swung down on the energy making it fly past him. He turned and cursed himself as he saw the blast head for the door, toward Kagome and the others.

Miroku moved in front of Shippo and raised his staff. He drove it into the floor. As the wave of energy hit, the staff released a shield over the group. Sango looked at Miroku in surprise.

"Houshi, I didn't know you could do that." Sango said. Miroku looked at the gapping group.

"There are many things you don't know Sango." Miroku went to Sango and pulled her in for a kiss. He let her go and smiled. "Be careful, Sango." Sango nodded and smiled.

"You too Miroku-san." Sango said with a blush. 'At least he didn't grab my ass.'

They all became serious and turned back to the battlefield. Inuyasha and Kuroji had resumed their battle, when suddenly it gave a turn for the worst as Kuroji shot a quick blast, impacting Inuyasha's stomach, sending him sprawling.

Kagome's eyes lost their glaze.

Kuroji turned to Sesshomaru who was still on all fours on the left side of the hall and picked up his sword, having dropped it during the fight with Inuyasha. He grinned. Sesshomaru tried to move, but the voices became louder.

"It will be a great pleasure to kill you now, Lord Sesshomaru." Kuroji lunged, aiming for Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru looked at Kuroji, acceptance crept onto his features. He was ready to die. He would have many regrets, but the foremost in his mind was that he couldn't save Kagome.

A blinding flash erupted from Kagome, and then all went still. Horror marred Sesshomaru's features, and even Kuroji didn't make a sound. The sword pierced Kagome's belly. Going through, stopping inches from Sesshomaru's neck. Blood quickly began seeping into Kagome's white kimono.

Kuroji pulled the sword out, the force made Kagome's body gave way. She sank to her knees. Kuroji took a step backward and looked at his bloodstained sword. Even he knew that something terrible had happened. He had killed the Pure One.

Instantly the voices vanished. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. Blood trickled from Kagome's mouth. She threw her head back as her chest heaved. She drew her last breath, and then went limp in his arms. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. His ears flattened against his head. "Kagome!"

"Mama!" Shippo began to cry as he sat on the floor. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kagura bowed their heads, crying softy. Shoji's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. Sesshomaru looked up at Kuroji and bared his fangs. A growl shook the room, as his eyes once again became black and red. He reached for Toujikin, but Shoji's voice stopped him.

"No! Use Tensaiga! It's the healing sword. I know what she meant to you, but you cannot avenge her with anger, it will only make him stronger." Sesshomaru gently put Kagome down and stood. He drew Tensaiga.

"Shippo, I can use your help." Kaede said. Shippo went to her side, wiping his tears away, he nodded his head. "Use Fox Fire on my arrows."

As Shippo set fire to Kaede's arrows the others spread out to form a cage around the combatants. Suddenly, white strips lined Kuroji's face, like Sesshomaru's purple stripes. A white feather lit his forehead and the base of his blade was white.

"Thank you, Kagome." Shoji said. Everyone including Kuroji looked at him. "Kagome must have known that if she sacrificed herself, she could weaken Kuroji, she was pure. When he killed her he lost some of his powers."

"Even so, I will still kill you all." Kuroji said, raising his blood soaked sword. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His anger was increasing. He fought to make sure he didn't transform.

"Don't let Kagome's sacrifice be in vain." Miroku yelled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened then as he exhaled. His eyes had returned to their golden color.

"I wont." Sesshomaru's voice was a deadly calm. 'If I defeat him and live, there might be a chance to bring her back.'

They all nodded. Kuroji sneered and cracked his neck indicating his readiness for the battle to resume. They all went into attack positions. Inuyasha fired the Kaze no Kizu and Kagura added her wind attack to its power. Kuroji dodged and it headed toward Miroku.

Miroku pulled back his staff and struck the force, returning its aim toward Kuroji. Just as he was about to jump and avoid it, the feather on his forehead flashed and he cringed in pain, making him stall. He was about to move, to just miss it, when an arrow struck his shoulder. Kuroji tore it out angrily, and then he noticed the attack force and threw up his arms to block. It hit him and he came crashing to the ground. Kuroji got up and spat blood.

Sesshomaru was about to make his attack when Shoji's hand met his right shoulder. He met Shoji's gaze. There was something about Shoji's eyes that told him to wait. Shoji had a plan. It was a plan they really needed.

"I can combine with Tensaiga to make it stronger. The sword is completely pure and will not destroy me in the process. " Sesshomaru nodded. Shoji spread his wings behind him and a light emitted from them. A wind circle collected at his feet and moved upward. The wind swallowed him and he disappeared, leaving a ball of light. The light moved toward the sword and absorbed it.

Sesshomaru's fingers had a momentary tingling sensation. He looked at the sword, near the base was a symbol of two crossed feathers, other than that, he didn't see a difference. However, the blade felt different, the power had changed, the feel of the Tetsusaiga was nothing compared to his. Sesshomaru smiled, he wouldn't tell Inuyasha. His mile faded as he saw Kuroji stand after the Kaze no Kizu attack.

Kagura had seen what Shoji has done when an idea came to her mind, why not do the same, her powers where similar in nature and would accept her. She didn't know how she would get out again, but if she didn't, she may not live much longer anyway. She would at least give them a chance. She didn't even expect to get this far. Who knew that Naraku would just disappear and leave her heart lying on the floor? Literally.

"Inuyasha, let me combine with Tetsusaiga, it may be the only way to win." Inuyasha was about to say 'not a chance,' but a dark energy blast headed his way. Inuyasha jumped out of its path, landing 15 feet to the right of Sesshomaru. He noticed that the blasts were no longer black, but a deep red. He decided that Kagura was right.

"Fine." Inuyasha nodded at Kagura. She glowed off white and wind surrounded the Tetsusaiga. It eased and Inuyasha noted with gratefulness that the only change was a symbol of two curved lines, supposedly wind, that were parallel to each other at the base of the sword.

Both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga glowed than began to pulse in sync with each other. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged glances and they both understood. Sango caught their exchange and motioned to Miroku, who motioned to Kaede and Shippo. Shippo remained clueless, but Kaede inclined her head slightly.

Keade held and arrow to Shippo. Shippo understood that and lit it using his Fox Fire again. She aimed and fired at Kuroji's back as he was about to attack Sango. Instead, he turned and cut the arrow in half. Miroku threw his staff point into the floor at Kuroji's feet. Kuroji turned around at the sound as a blinding light emitted from it. Kuroji let out a low growl and covered his eyes. When the light subsided he looked up and Sango released her boomerang. It flew toward him from the right. Kuroji swung his sword at it, and split it in two. Sango knew she would mourn the loss.

That's when he felt it, a strange, yet powerful force from behind him. It was like nothing he knew before. His red eyes grew wide as a bead of sweat moved down the side of his face. He slowly turned as found its source.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome's body. Their swords were crossed and an intensely white light radiated around them. Panic swept through him like a flame. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran toward Kuroji. They jumped in unison and raised their swords, moving slightly away from each other. Inuyasha swing his sword down in an arc from his right shoulder to his left foot; Sesshomaru from his left shoulder to his right foot.

Arcs of light flashed toward Kuroji, who was rooted to the spot. The arcs met and flashed as they fused together. It began to take shape; it became the beautiful and powerful form of Inutaisho, his true form in all its glory. His fangs bared and claws sharp as blades. Inutaisho's ghost roared and his eyes glowed red.

Kuroji's scream broke the silence as shockwaves rolled out from him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dug their feet into the floor, fighting to keep upright. A light flared from Kuroji and he flung his arms out. Two snapping sounds were heard.

When the light faded all that was left was Kuroji's sword embedded while upright into the floor. It was pure white with a golden feather on the hilt. No sign of him remained. He was finally gone, the battle was over.

The light from the candles had long gone out from the fight, but the hole in the wall that came from the newly cut path leading to the palace served as a window to the outside world. Light streamed down on the tired warriors. The room was in shambles. The warriors silently thanked the gods.

The sword glowed white for a moment and two nearly identical metal on marble sounds were heard. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at their swords in disbelief. Half of each sword lay on the floor at their feet.

With Tensaiga broken, Kagome couldn't be revived. Her soul would leave her body before Toutousai could mend the swords back together. The deafening sound of despair went through the room.

Kagome was gone.

Kagura raised herself off of the floor and looked at the broken Tetsusaiga. She felt intensely grateful that she was able to get out with everything still attached. Similarly, Shoji got off of the floor and dusted himself off. He was confused, he should have still been inside the Tensaiga that now lay on the floor.

"No…" Shoji's eyes went wide as the realization of what a broken Tensaiga meant seeped in. He looked at Kagome's prone form on the floor behind the demons. Sesshomaru followed his gaze and ran to her. He cradled her head in his lap and took a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her soul would leave soon, and he couldn't stop it.

A howl of anguish echoed in the bare room. Even Kagura felt tears sting her eyes. Though Kagura never knew her, she had come to respect her. Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear slipped down his pale cheek. Sesshomaru opened his eyes in surprise and touched the tear. He stared at his hand in silence. It was the first time he had ever cried. Not even the death of his mother brought so much pain to him. How could he live without her?

'What now?'

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head toward the figure he recognized as his mother. He looked around the room, wondering if anyone else saw her also. The room faded before his eyes. The others had vanished, and only Kagome remained, her lifeless body still prone in his arms.

His mother smiled.

"Mother?"

"My dear son. I never could teach you how to care. I hoped that you would be able to learn, but my prayers weren't answered while I was still alive. My last wish was that I would be able to see this day somehow, and here I am. I always had great faith in you, my son. It is funny that I, your mother, could not teach you even in my death what this girl has in living and dying. She has answered my prayers, your guardian angel. I am so proud of you."

Sesshomaru lowered his head to Kagome and stroked her cheek softly. "She is gone. I would rather be lower than Inuyasha and forfeit the throne of Inutaisho just to see her smile."

Sesshomaru's mother tilted her head to the side.

"Is that so?"

Sesshomaru nodded without looking up.

"I came with a gift for you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up at his mother questioningly.

"I wished for your happiness every day and night Sesshomaru, and it would be a shame that just as you learned to care you shut yourself up again. I want for you to be happy my son. I care not who with, but she is very special and I would be very proud to call her my daughter."

She pointed to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome again and closed his eyes. 'I can't live without her.'

"I know, and her life is my gift to you." Sesshomaru eyes snapped open and locked with that of his mothers.

"Never forget me Sesshomaru. I will allow her to live as long as any demon would. You will not lose her to time, so do not fear to take her as a life-mate. Just be happy, my son, that's all I ask. You have made both of us very proud."

"Both of us?" Sesshomaru echoed. The tip of a sword touched his left arm. Sesshomaru turned to see the owner of the sword. Inutaisho stood above him, the repaired Tensaiga in his hands. "Father?"

"Take nothing for granted, Sesshomaru. Rule your lands well." Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes.

"I will not disappoint you. I swear."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes again. He heard other voices. When Sesshomaru looked up he saw the others, and his mother and father had vanished. Startled gasps met his ears. He looked at Shippo who had positioned himself by his side. Tears were streaming from the little kits face. Movement on his lap immediately caught his attention.

Kagome was breathing.

Kagome rolled off of Sesshomaru's lap and onto the floor and coughed up blood. Everyone ran to her side. Sesshomaru put his hand on her back. He silently thanked every God he could think of as he made slow circles on her back, careful of her wings.

"I want to go home." Came a hoarse voice. All but the demons started laughing. Relieved tears came out of Sango's eyes, glad that her sister was alright.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Kagome." Shoji said, his voice a bit shaky. Everyone nodded.

"That was really brave, Kagome. But, I still don't understand how you are alive, we all saw you die." Said Sango. Kagura nodded.

"This is not the time for this." Sesshomaru growled.

"I agree" Kaede said. "Kagome needs her rest, but perhaps we can stay with her until then." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said, lowering his head.

"Don't thank me yet, Inuyasha." The others became confused. They turned to her.

Kagome rearranged herself so that she was sitting on her heels. She stretched out her right hand toward the sword in the center of the hall. Light began radiating from the once evil sword. The sword pulled itself from the floor and began to levitate. Heads turned from the sword to Kagome and back again. An intense flash of light swept the room then quickly subsided.

Two forms were seen floating where the sword had been. One was much smaller than the other. Once the light faded the two beings fell to the floor in a heap. Immediately the group recognized the two.

"Kohaku!"

"Kikyou!"

Kagome's world faded into darkness once more.


	10. The barn

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she adjusted to the light. She looked around as she sat up. It was the room she had been taken from. 'Was it a dream?' Her hands went to her back, feeling for her large wings. She didn't feel anything. She slowly rose, trying not to fall flat on her face. She went to the mirror over the vanity. The mark she had on her shoulder was gone. She lifted her night dress slightly and saw that the place were the jewel was torn out was unblemished. She turned around and found a feather adorned her back. It lay in the middle of her back, just under her shoulder blades.

Kagome stopped suddenly when she heard something from outside her patio. She ran to the balcony, her heart raced a mile a minute as she glanced down. Sweat pored from her face as she stared in shock at what she was seeing.

There were around fifty children in the garden including the familiar faces of the panther child and Megumi. In one large circle there were close to thirty children listening as Kaede-baba told them stories. There faces shone in pure delight. To the left of that near the old oak tree she saw the rest of them gathered around Inuyasha who was showing off the Tetsusaiga. His smirk was unmistakable.

She looked to the right to see the opening into the gardens and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo discussing something. They were smiling at whatever it was.

'Uh, oh.' A slap could be heard throughout the garden. No one really paid attention. Even the children seemed to know what happened. That gave her at least some idea about how long she had been out. She watched as Kohaku exited the castle and made his way over to Sango. She played with his hair before he suddenly spoke. Kohaku made his way over to where Inuyasha was still entertaining the children. Kagome heard a noise from inside the room and turned to find Kikyou standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

Kagome smiled at her as Kikyou set the tray down on a low table next to the bed. Kikyou motioned for Kagome to sit down. She was only too happy to oblige. Kikyou sat on the edge of the bed while she watched as Kagome grabbed a piece of bread from the tray and joined her.

"I wanted to thank you. I also wanted to apologize." Kagome swallowed her bread and smiled. She shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm not mad at you. I never have been. None of this was your fault. Though I am glad to have my soul back." Kagome laughed merrily. Kikyou smiled. She couldn't help respecting the girl. She was a bit jealous, but she knew of her love for the Taiyoukai.

"Everyone's worried. They all talk about how you were completely unresponsive before you sacrificed yourself. What happened?" Kagome finished eating and looked at the floor.

"I was talking to my mother." Kikyou's confused expression told her to explain further. "My mother isn't human either. An angel can only live so long. We can't die from disease, but we can die of broken hearts. My mother wanted to tell me who I really was, but she wasn't able to. When I transformed I heard her in my mind. She told me that she was proud of me and that she would die soon, but I would always have a place there if I decided to go back."

"Would you?" Kikyou asked thinking about a certain taiyoukai and fifty-two children not including Rin and Shippou. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a squeal.

"Kagome!" Rin and Shippou yelled at the same time. They ran over and jumped on her, knocking her onto her bed. Kikyou smiled and picked up the tray. She left them to go see Inuyasha. She was excited to return to her village and settle down with Inuyasha. She didn't mind that he was hanyou anymore. She knew she still loved him, and also Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a mating spell that would let her and her children share his lifespan. Kikyou continued to smile as she went down the hall.

Kagome had told Rin and Shippou that she didn't want them to say that Kagome was awake if Kikyou didn't mention it. Oddly enough she knew that Kikyou wouldn't say. She told Rin and Shippou that she wanted them to be surprised when she arrived to diner. They laughed and told her that they wouldn't say a word.

She dressed in a pale gold robe. It clung to her form nicely. It had slits in the arms so that the top of her arms showed and the fabric hung over them and were bound by her wrists. She wore baggy pale gold pants that clung to her ankles and was a hip hugger. She arranged the robe so that it displayed her toned midriff. She had her hair pulled up by Yen and let a few tendrils escape to frame her face. Yang found a beautiful clip to place in the right side of the bun. The two were found by a sly Shippou who told them his plan for her grand entrance. They loved their new Lord and Lady and agreed to help. The robe was Yen's idea. The slits in the back for her wings was a careful addition made by Yang. They surveyed their masterpiece and smiled. They wanted to be there when she came in, so Kagome agreed to go in a few minutes when the two would serve dinner. Rin and Shippou giggled as their mother looked in the mirror on the vanity as she smiled.

"The other lords are going to be so jealous." Yen smiled. Yang nodded. Rin and Shippou giggled.

"Other lords?" Kagome asked confusedly. Yen nodded.

"All the other lords are here with their mates because of you. Since Naraku is gone and peace is back all of the lords came to express their gratitude." Kagome's face dropped.

"You mean only North, South, and East right?" Panic started creeping into Kagome. Yen shook her head. Yang stepped toward her.

"All of the lords are here, even the lesser nobles. I believe you know one named Kouga, correct? He is here too." Kagome's eyes widened. Her look of panic turned to horror. She would rather face Kuroji again than go now.

"I can't do this!" She yelled. Yen and Yang exchanged glances.

"It's not that hard, my lady. You look wonderful and you've nothing to fear. We shall be there to assist you." Yang said

"And so will Lord Sesshomaru and the others. Don't worry, just relax. Act calm and mysterious." Yen giggled. "This will be so fun. You'll enjoy the looks on their faces when they see you. Just play with it." Yen grinned. Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled slightly.

"I guess this could be fun. I can get back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for all the times they called me wench." They all laughed.

"Remember, don't come down yet. Come late." Kagome nodded as they left the room with Shippou and Rin. She looked in the mirror again. 'Payback time.'

She smirked evily.

Lord Sesshomaru stood with the others calmly. Many had come from all over, even some that weren't lords or ladies. The others stood by him because they were there when "Naraku" was destroyed. No one knew about Kuroju so it didn't really matter. They stood on a slightly raised platform in the ballroom. He watched as the other lords and ladies talked amongst themselves. He was tempted to fall into his chair, which convieniently was right behind him. 'Just a little longer. I need to check on Kagome.'

He heard someone open the door. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was late arrivals. Everyone turned to see who would dare arrive late. As the doors opened everyone gasped audibly. No one was more surprised that the group standing on the platform. Kagome stood there calmly observing the hundred of nobles that graced Sesshomaru's ballroom. As she walked the crowd parted like the sea for Moses. She calmly walked barefoot to the astonished group. Rin and Shippou smiled secretly as they watched Lord Sesshomaru, their 'soon-to-be father's' face.

'Beautiful…mine.' Sesshomaru thought possessively when he saw the faces of some of the males in the room. He watched her hips sway in time with her spread wings. Shoji smiled at his sister.

'You go get him, Kagome.' Shoji nearly laughed when he watched the sparks of confusion, lust, and jealousy arose one by one in Lord Sesshomaru's gaze.

She stopped calmly in front of Lord Sesshomaru. She held her hand up in front of his face, as if searching. 'She's teasing me.' Sesshomaru realized. He almost let a growl slip loose. Kagome smiled warmly at him vanquishing the thought as she lowered her hands to her sides. 'She's beautiful when she smiles.' He became slightly amused when she curtsied to him, her smile still on her face. He took her hand and moved toward his chair. Still holding her hand he sat down. She stood to his right side. Everyone in the group smiled at the sight they made, even Inuyasha.

Three demons approached the platform and made polite bows. Sesshomaru almost smirked when he smelled their jealousy. Almost. He tightened his hold imperceptibly on her hand. She have him a reassuring squeeze.

Kagome guessed by the looks of them and the polite bows they made that these were the other three of the four lords. One of them wore green, a symbol of a star adorned his forehead. The one in the middle wore a red kimono with what looked like white dragons on it. He had a flaming sword on his forehead. The one on the right wore blue with a tear drop on his forehead. If grandpa had taught her anything useful it was the elemental meanings behind the four lands. The winds were controlled by the moons gravity. That explained Sesshomaru's insignia.

'West winds.'

The mountains of the east were said to be the grace of a falling star.

'Star of the East.'

Fire was claimed to have been brought from the north

'Northern Fires.'

The last Lord would be the lord of water.

'Wow, they are color coordinated too.' Kagome had to hold in a giggle. The other Lords she noticed were looking at her with something akin to… lust? Kagome forced herself to remain calm. She found Sesshomaru's hand to be very comforting. She looked at the Southern Lord and noticed that he was looking at her quizzically, from Kagome's point of view the only gentleman among them. 'At least someone isn't looking at me like that.'

"Lord Sesshomaru we all express our gratitude to you and your friends and family. We wish to present you with a gift." Sesshomaru found the reference to family shocking, but strangely pleasing. Sesshomaru inclined his head for them to continue.

The door opened once more to reveal a group of soldiers trying desperately to calm a rampaging horse. Sesshomaru was slightly angry with them. 'They bring a pack animal inside my castle?' Kagome looked at the horse and noticed a faint glimmer from its side. There was rope tied around the horse holding down a pair of white wings. Kagome gasped. The group on the platform noticed and looked from the horse to her and back again. Sesshomaru looked up at her and saw the amazed look on her face. He felt his anger slip away.

'Is it possible to be jealous of a horse?'

"Stop!" Everyone turned to Kagome as she raced toward the horse and guards. The horse wildly began kicking. The guard holding the bridle accidentally let go. Kagome stepped in front of the horse and grabbed the bridle. Kagome pulled out a feather and willed it to be sharp at the end. The horse saw the point sharpen and began fiercely bucking and kicking anew. Sesshomaru jumped from his seat and was about to help stay the animal.

"Stand back!" She turned her head. She directed it to everyone. The lords and ladies closest to the door backed away. Sesshomaru could tell that her command was especially for him.

Kagome, still holding the bridle, went to the horse's side and went to cut the ropes went the horse bayed and kicked again. She gritted her teeth and with a newfound determination struck the rope tied to the horse without cutting the horses wings. The horse spread his wings, still kicking wildly.

Everyone but the three Lords who presented the horse gasped audibly. Kagome let go of the bridle. Sesshomaru was too shocked by this action that he didn't even know how to react when the horse bayed one last time and looked ready to strike Kagome.

"Kagome!" He heard Inuyasha yell. But he was too focused on Kagome to care.

Suddenly everything was quiet as they looked on. Mere inches from Kagome the horse stopped his assault. It seemed to stare into her very soul. Kagome spread her wings slightly and the horse shook his great mane. The horse lowered his head and bent his front legs until his knees were resting on the floor. This simple action spoke volumes for the occupants of the room. Even Sesshomaru wore a surprised expression. There was one that looked displeased with this turn of events.

Lord Sortai was leaning against a corner when he saw her. He wanted her. If Lord Sesshomaru realized exactly who she was then he would take her. 'If I can't have her, no one can.' He silently created a black vortex and let it swallow him. No one noticed.

'Next time we meet, you will parish…Princess of the Sun.'

Kagome's hand brushed the horse's head. He came closer to her and she leaned against his chest with his head over her shoulder. She stroked his sides gently before turning to the waiting group of Lords and Ladies.

"Your gift is most generous, my lords." She spoke softly.

"It is most fitting Princess. What will you call him?" Asked the Lord of the South. Sesshomaru and everyone else wondered at her being called Princess except for Shoji.

'So, he's figured it out. Amusing.' Sesshomaru turned to look at Shoji who appeared unfazed. He made a mental note to remember to ask about that later.

"I will name him Tenshi." Kagome said while stroking the great white horse's mane. The Lord of the South nodded. He walked toward them slowly. The crowd parted for him. He touched the horse, who didn't seem to mind. Kagome was slightly surprised that Tenshi accepted him so easily. She looked at the water fox youkai. He could feel her gaze on him and returned it with a smile.

Sesshomaru's anger grew to new heights. It rose by great leaps and bounds. He felt Shoji's hand on his shoulder. Shoji sent waves of calmness though him hoping to calm him enough. He continued to watch his sister.

"Do you know much about horses?" The Lord asked her inquisitively. Kagome blushed.

Inside Lord Sesshomaru willed him to drop dead.

"Not really." Kagome admitted. Lord Akira took the reigns from Kagome's hands.

"Then allow me to teach you. Would you be kind enough to show me to the stables?" He asked her. Kagome nodded and turned to the large group in the ballroom and bowed politely.

"Excuse me." The guards that originally came with the horse followed Lord Akira and Kagome outside. The beginnings of a growl reverberated through Sesshomaru. Shoji's hand on his shoulder tightened.

'If you truly love her, you will trust her.' Shoji said when he entered Sesshomaru's mind before being roughly forced out. Shoji left his side and went to talk to Sango and Miroku. Talking and laughing filled the room again.

'It's not Kagome that I don't trust.'

Note: all things in italics are those that are not seen. You'll see what I mean.

When the gathering was over people began to leave and Sesshomaru decided to go to the stables to find Kagome. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't place what it was. But he knew that if anyone hurt Kagome in any way that they would pay with their lives. The bad feeling had come sometime after the Pegasus was brought in. He was always friends with Lord Akira, but he couldn't control the feelings of betrayal when he saw the strange look in his eyes when he was speaking to her.

'Jealousy is the green-eyed monster.' Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation as his headache worsened. 'Now I'm a poet.' He had Kagome to thank for that.

Flashback

Kagome fingered the brush that Sesshomaru had given her. She decided to look at a few of the portraits that hung in the dining room when they settled into a comfortable silence. She turned to look at Sesshomaru who was looking down the corridor that the deer youkai disappeared through earlier. He seemed to be debating something.

"I think Chiryoku is really nice." She said, startling him slightly. He turned his head to look at her. He seemed to be upset. She looked down the hallway and back at him and smiled.

"Jealousy is a Green-Eyed monster, Sesshomaru." She laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face. "It's from a play I read once called Othello." He raised a delicate eyebrow at this. She laughed again and approached him.

She hugged him suddenly. He was startled to say the least. She was mad at him a second ago and now she was hugging him. She was a strange creature he concluded. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist in return. She let out a little giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"You are." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "He is a friend Sesshomaru. I gave you my promise, remember? No matter what, I will still hold to it." She released him and started walking back toward her room. He stood there a moment before he decided to follow her. After all, he still had unfinished business.

End Flashback

He reached the stable doors and was about to go in when he heard Kagome's laughter. 'I don't remember her being this open with me.' Sesshomaru nearly growled. His demon chanted one word repeatedly…'mine.'

"I'll go get a blanket from the balcony." Kagome said, moving across the barn to the stairs.

"I can give you my…" Lord Akira began.

"That's not necessary. Really. That's what these are here for. Catch!" Kagome's voice approached him again. She stopped near what he guessed was the stall.

"Come." Lord Akira said. _Tenshi moved his head toward him for a moment before grabbing for Kagome's robe with his teeth as he began to nibble it gently._

"Hey, let go…" Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Not likely." Akira replied. Sesshomaru found himself growling in anger. 'She is mine!' His demon howled in outrage.

"You're so beautiful." Kagome said wonderingly. _Kagome absentmindedly stroked Tenshi's mane. _"Thank you." Lord Akira said playfully. _She turned to him and rolled her eyes._

'So, she finds him attractive?' His eyes began to bleed red.

"I should-" Kagome began. _She turned to gather the blanket when she hit her head on a beam. _

"Ooh…" Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru felt his hair bristle.

_Akira helped her to the floor and touched her head gently._

"Mmm." Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer and destroyed a water barrel that was standing near the door. He fled into the forest.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, instantly alert.

They opened the doors and found the water barrel in splinters. Lord Akira could smell Sesshomaru's presence. He could also smell his intense anger.

'What happened?' Lord Akira questioned. Sesshomaru was never easily angered. He looked at Kagome who was still fingering the newly formed lump on her head when he suddenly understood, as only a male could.

'Oh, no. I've gone and done it now haven't I, my old friend?'


	11. Something Stupid

There was one thought racing through Sesshomaru's mind as he ran through the great forest. 'Mine.' His demon howled in his mind over and over again. He felt his chest tighten as he thought over what he heard in the barn. 'She promised herself to me!' The betrayal Sesshomaru felt was overpowering all logical thought. He didn't even register the blood covering his arms and under his claws from the poor fool who were unlucky enough to be in his way as he ran. He stopped suddenly at the edge of the forest. He looked around at the flowing river that ran from the village of Mochiron to the plains of Chiku. 'She would love it her.' He recalled her smiling face. It was Funny how the simple gesture always made him so calm. He walked to the edge of the river and sat down. He drew his right knee to his chest and stretched out his left in front of him. He then rested his right arm over his knee. He bowed his head in thought.

'I do not regret meeting her, even now. Why? She's just…' He decided not to finish that thought. 'She didn't want me. She wanted my brother.'

No, She didn't. You felt the truth of her words when she told you she didn't. You didn't sense her lying when she made the promise.

'And yet she betrayed me.'

Maybe not. She may not have wanted him to touch her like that. Even you cannot control your body sometimes when your mind has other ideas. Fear and anger surfaced at that thought and he raised his head.

'No. She called him beautiful.'

She doesn't seem the type to say that.

'She did.'

You should go back and find out. Sesshomaru hesitated. Did he really want to find out?

'No. I know what I heard.'

You're making a mistake. Sesshomaru stood and headed back to his castle

Kagome walked down the corridors of Sesshomaru's castle. She lifted her hand and delicately touched the sore spot on her head. She winced slightly. She smiled warmly at the soldiers and servants that she passed. Some of them were too shocked to respond, others nervously smiled back or nodded their heads. Sesshomaru hadn't come back yet, but she was sure that it was probably important and he didn't want to be disturbed. Lord Akira had shown her how to take care of Tenshi and how to put his saddle on. She was already good friends with Akira. She took to him instantly like an older brother. After the crash from outside he had become somewhat more distant, but still held warmth in his eyes, even if they were a bit distracted. Her smile widened at the thought. She stopped suddenly, she could have sworn she had seen silver hair. She ran down the corridor. She turned left and ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey." She called to him as she began walking by his side. He didn't turn his head or acknowledge her. She was a glint in his eyes that she couldn't recognize. Her instincts told her it wasn't good. He turned another corner and she began walking behind him slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" He stopped suddenly. He turned around to face her. She looked ready to cry. In her eyes shone confusion and worry. His chest constricted with the pained look in her eyes.

'It must be done.'

You're making a mistake

"Go home." She flinched, backing away from him slightly. She stared at him in shock and confusion. He turned slowly and began walking again. She stood still, not trusting herself. She could barely breathe.

Wrong His mind screamed.

'Mine…' His demon followed, but he kept walking. He forced himself to keep going when he smelled a trace of salt in the air. She was crying.

Kagome ran into her room as tears poured down her face. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. 'Was tonight an act? He was so nice. I thought he loved me. What did I do wrong?' She forcefully opened the door and ran inside. She stopped a minute to look around. She ran to her bed and found her bag on the balcony side of the bed on the floor. She quickly piled clothes into the bag. She didn't care fro anything else. She reached behind her and pulled out one of her silken feathers. She kissed it gently and placed it in the middle of the bed. She picked up her pack and let one more tear slip down her face. Running out of her room toward the great doors she bid her friends a silent farewell and hoped that they would be okay. She sprinted toward the doors and forced the great doors open. The night was cold and rain beat down upon her. Lightning struck in the distance, sending a shiver down her. It would be dawn in a few hours. She stopped just before the forest and turned back, heading to the barn. Forcing the doors open she looked at her beloved Tenshi. He padded lightly over to her, as far as the tethers would let her. She set down her pack and tried to remember everything Lord Akira had taught her. She stepped back and admired her work. Tenshi stood with a golden bridle, his green eyes shimmering in the dim light. He wore a blue, gold-trimmed saddle. The baby blue saddle brought out his silver hooves. It was modified to have straps that tied around his wings. She almost smiled. She quickly grabbed her bag and tied it to the back of the saddle. She tried to mount him and failed. Taking a deep breath she tried again, swinging her legs over Tenshi's back to straddle his wings. She grabbed the reigns and held on tight as she quietly prayed it was all a dream.

"Let's go." The winged horse instantly sprinted forward, knocking the doors to the stable off their hinges and dashed at incredible speeds though the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" Akira called after his Taiyoukai brother. Sesshomaru's rage grew to new heights. Lord Akira paused a moment before walking at the demon lord's side. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru instantly grabbed Lord Akira and slammed him against the wall on his left, catching him off guard.

"Betrayal! By my trusted friend no less!" Akira's confusion showed on his face.

"Betrayal?" Lord Akira questioned, shocked.

"Mine. Kagome." Lord Sesshomaru managed to say, anger radiating off his form. All the servants in the vicinity fled. Lord Akira's look of recognition that flashed in his eyes sent Lord Sesshomaru to new depths of anger. Poison began seeping from his claws unknowingly.

"If you mean in the barn-"

"You were my friend!" Sesshomaru yelled, cutting him off. Akira took a deep breath the calm himself and his demon's indignation.

"Nothing happened." Came his calm reply. "Not like you think. Now calm down." Even though Sesshomaru's rage clouded mind he sensed the truth in his words.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said, taking on a calmer rage. His eyes still shaded red, but the poison stopped flowing.

"I was helping her feed and water Tenshi. I wished to meet the girl my best friend had fallen for. I had believed that you would never mate, but that girl did something to you. I wanted to know what made her, of all beings, so special. She wanted to get to know the horse better and decided to stay in the barn with him so she fetched a blanket down from the loft."

"She called you beautiful." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Lord Akira laughed lightly, not wanting to upset Sesshomaru any more. "She called Tenshi beautiful. I merely joked with her when I accepted the praise she had bestowed on the horse. I saw the look in her eyes when she saw you at the gathering. She loves you. She even told me as much after you fled."

Flashback

"I wonder what that was." Kagome said as she came into the barn. She sat down on the forgotten blanket that had been laid by the water trough. "Is there something wrong?" She asked Akira, noticing his silence.

"It is strange that an angel would seek the affection of a demon." Akira said, changing the subject as he snapped out of his trance and moved to stand by the horse. He began stroking the horse's massive side.

"You can't help who you love." Kagome said. A small smile playing on her lips as she blushed slightly. She looked at an interesting piece of grain on the floor.

"So, you love him then?" Akira said as he turned to face her. She looked up and held his gaze levelly.

"I do." She smiled and laughed. "I don't know when or how, but I love the stubborn ass. I'd do anything for him. I just wish I knew exactly what he felt for me." Kagome's gaze drifted back to the floor.

Lord Akira stopped mid-stroke. He went to crouch in front of her. He took her hands hin his and she looked up to meet his eyes. "I have known Sesshomaru since we were three years old in demon years. Never in the two hundred years that I have known him has he acted like this. I never thought I would see the day when Sesshomaru would have someone stand by his side. He is never one to offer comfort of any kind, but make no mistake I saw when he gripped your hand in his. I am so glad that fate has brought you into his life. Forever on you shall be my sister. Should you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask." Lord Akira smiled knowingly at the relief he sensed in Kagome.

"Thank you, brother Akira." Kagome's smile brightened.

"You make me sound like a monk." Kagome and Akira laughed in playful banter.

End Flashback

Lord Sesshomaru sensed the truth is his words throughout the entire storey as Lord Akira described the aftermath of his anger toward that unsuspecting water barrel. The rage instantly fled from him. Bringing something much worse in its wake, fear. After knowing Lord Akira for so long he could sense a lie, even though to those who didn't know him Akira was a mastermind for getting past youkai detection of lies. Not even he could trick Sesshomaru. They stared into each other's eyes, Sesshomaru's begged for understanding, Akira's prayed that he would receive it.

"I heard…" Lord Sesshomaru's voice leveled off. His words lost him.

"She bumped her head on a beam. She was complaining of the pain when I touched the wound in an attempt to inspect it." The reality of Akira's words hit him harshly. His eyes widened and his body went rigid. His mind recalled the scent of Kagome's tears that he had, only moments ago, caused.

Relief flashed in Akira's eyes. "Come, let's go talk over sake and forget all this before you do something stupid." Lord Akira then noticed the fear lacing Sesshomaru's scent. "Unless you already have." His own eyes suddenly widen with realization.

In a flash they were both running down the hall toward Kagome's room. They found the door already slightly open. Sesshomaru threw open the door and looked into the abandoned room. Akira standing slightly behind him and he entered. Sesshomaru's gaze instantly went to the lone feather on the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed and picked up the feather. It still smelled like her. Lord Akira gasped, earning the attention of a now panicky Sesshomaru. They looked at each other.

"Tenshi." Both of them took off from the balcony. They landed on the lush green grass, wet with the rain that the clouds poured unrelentingly. They sprinted toward the barn, instantly noticing the broken barn doors. Kagome's scent still lingered in the now cold barn. She hadn't been there in at least an hour. In the rain there was no way to track her. She didn't even have the mark of a half-mate now and she knew how to hide her aura. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and spread his senses outward. He couldn't sense anything.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said suddenly. Lord Akira took his gaze from the barn toward Sesshomaru. He looked at him quizzically. "He could sense her before, even when I couldn't." They both ran out of the barn at lightning speeds. They both locked onto Inuyasha's aura immediately. They found him in the halls headed for his room in the hall closest to Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha sensed his brother approaching fast. He knew better than to draw his sword in his brother's castle, but opted to turn and wait for their appearance. Such rational behavior startled the Inu gang. Sesshomaru and Akira appeared before them.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked forcefully. Inuyasha noticed a bit of desperation in his voice and the tension that surrounded the newcomers.

"Who?"

"Kagome, you can sense her." Lord Akira responded. Immediately panic seized Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Inuyasha shouted.

"No time, can you sense her or not?" Akira pushed, feeling Sesshomaru's anger rising. Inuyasha spread his senses out around him.

"She's in pain. A lot of it. She's Northwest of here." Lord Akira gasped along with the Inu gang who stood behind and to the left of Inuyasha. Akira could smell Sesshomaru's blood and looked at the demon's fists to find a steady drizzle of blood onto the pristine floor.

"What happened!" Sango shouted. Panic spread throughout the hall.

"It's not like that." Inuyasha replied, sounding saddened.

"What is it like then!" Sesshomaru yelled, feeling his control slipping.

"She's hurt…" Inuyasha said, still with his eyes closed he put his right hand to his chest and pointed his thumb toward in heart. "here."

A sudden silence filled the hall as all eyes turned toward Sesshomaru who had his eyes on the forest, clearly visible from the large window on the right side of Sesshomaru and Akira.

"Even a war-horse like Tenshi can't protect…" Miroku drifted off. Everyone seemed to notice the puddles of blood at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru nodded.

Sango's anger flared as she looked accusingly at Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you do?" This got everyone's attention and they all turned to her. "You did something I know it. If it's as Inuyasha says, the she's going through major heartbreak." Sesshomaru stiffened but didn't look away. "How dare you! She has a pure heart. She is what keeps us all together with no thought for her own happiness. And you broke her! You dishonorable bastard!" Sango yelled, breaking into a run with Kirara on her heals .No one stopped her as she ran past Sesshomaru and Akira.

'What have I done?'


End file.
